A Far Off Memory
by Sarabellum93
Summary: YAOI LEMON. Roxas' shitty past made him forget it completely,and he no longer knows how to "feel". But when a sexy redhead makes him "feel" so easily, what connection does he have to force Roxas to remember that shitty past? Akuroku, Soriku, zemyx.
1. Beep Beep Beep

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Red neon numbers blinded my freshly open eyes as I contemplated hitting the snooze again.

"Roxas, we have to leave in fifteen minutes!"

That was my twin, Sora. He was the perfect twin; always happy and cheerful and friendly and optimistic. I was the lazy twin that didn't give a shit but just went with the flow for simplicities sake.

"Roxas, get your lazy ass up!" That was our older brother, Cloud. I looked a lot like him and acted more like him than I was willing to admit. We looked a lot like our dad, who we haven't seen in over ten years, since our parents divorced . Cloud and I each had bold blue eyes that even Sora had, but it was our gold blonde hair that made us look like Mr. Strife, our dad. Only Cloud took that last name, and more often than not he hardly points it out to people.

"Roxas, we can't be late for our first day of class!" Sora opened our bedroom door and tried to convince me to get up, which always took much too long for Cloud's patience. I remember when our last year of high school started, about a year ago, when Sora asked if he should sleep on the couch so I could have the room to myself. He really is the perfect twin. He even thought I was being sincere when I told him that the idea was absurd, but I mainly objected because I knew if I didn't hear him get up, I never would.

"That's it, sleepy-time over." Cloud ripped off my blankets and started to pull on my ankles.

"Leave me alone!" I hollered, smashing my pillow over the back of my head.

"Roxas you have to leave in ten! Get up and get going." Cloud sighed and left, never one to say more than what was needed.

"Come on Roxas, I can't wait!" Sora bounced with enthusiasm as I stood up, in my zombie-like state, trying to keep my balance.

"I'll be out soon." I stepped into the bathroom to shower quickly, changed into my khaki's and black tee along with my also khaki vest, and slipped into my shoes while Sora started the car.

I was the older twin by thirteen minutes, but I always let Sora drive. Mainly because, I just didn't care to. See, we only saw our mom on big holiday's, like Christmas, New Years, and Thanksgiving. Not even on our birthdays, which used to make Sora cry when we were little. It all started on my tenth Christmas, when she told us how her business position meant more traveling, more money, and practically no time for us. Sora cried, Cloud yelled at her, and I just sat there till I was too tired to listen to them argue, and I went to my room to play video games. How else was I supposed to react? Sora's sobbing at her to not leave us, Cloud's blaming her for his problems, and she's just trying to keep her kids from hating her. But I couldn't hate her. I saved all that for my dad. He's the one who left us, who made us move to a whole new town, and who made me want to forget everything about my childhood. He's the one who made my life shitty enough to live without caring.

For the most part, it was mainly the three of us trying to survive and I think that explains all of our personalities. For example, Cloud is really controlling and bitchy, but he has to be or else nothing would ever get done and our lives would be hell. If Cloud wasn't yelling at Sora and I to get our chores done and do homework, I don't know how long we would have lasted. If it was up to me, we'd never go grocery shopping because I hate the long lines and peppy cashiers, so we'd all starve to death. If it was up to Sora, we'd all be obese on cookies and sweets and soda.

Sora's always been the outgoing one in the family that keeps us all together with his smiles and positive attitude. As for me, I contribute by not arguing…not usually. I fight with Cloud because he bitches way too much, but for the most part I just do what I'm told when I'm told so I can move on with my life and go back to my room to play video games.

"You excited?" Sora asked me, clearly answering his own question with a 'yes' due to all of his enthusiasm. I sighed while daydreaming out the window.

"Not really."

"But Roxas, it's our first day of college! We're officially college students!" Sora's smile beamed and I couldn't help but smile along. I swear he's the reason I'm still sane. As annoying as his perkiness can be and often is, in the end, it saves me from true loneliness. We're really close, even for twins, and a lot of times people get the wrong idea about us. I blame Sora. He's the one who holds my hand or gives me long hugs or even kisses me on the cheek, all in public. I yell at him to cut it out because it sends the wrong message, but he tells me that it's because he loves me and because I'm the only one there for him. When I hear that, I can't argue. All I can do is smile and apologize and let him hold my hand. I'll show emotions around him, but only because I can't help but smile when he does.

Since we never see our mom and our dad is a deadbeat, Cloud is forced to work to make sure we have everything we need now that Sora and I are in college. We hardly see him since he always works at night. He leaves right after dinner, goes to work, comes home in the morning, and sleeps till he leaves. Sometimes he even stays at his boyfriends house and we go longer without seeing him, not like I have a problem with that, but I can tell that it bugs Sora since he already feels abandoned by our parents. I don't mind though, since I like Cloud's boyfriend. He's tall, strong, attractive, and he's always really nice to me as if to buy my approval for his relationship with Cloud.

I remember when Cloud first got his job, he wouldn't tell Sora or me where he worked, and for the life of us we couldn't figure it out. He would even assign us last minute chores at night so we wouldn't have time to follow him. Then one day I found his boyfriend, Leon, at the grocery store and I made it seem like I accidentally forgot the name of the place he worked and Leon actually told me that Cloud worked at a night bar not too far from our house. When Cloud found out I knew, which was no coincidence that that was also the day I told Sora, he lectured us long and hard. We couldn't figure out why he was so adamant that we didn't know, until he accidentally revealed that it was not just a night bar, but a gay night bar. Sora and I couldn't stop laughing and this only made him more upset. I mean, even he knew that we knew he had a boyfriend because they were always together. But when he was fed up with our laughter and demanded an explanation, Sora and I looked at each other, then to him, and said,

"We're gay too!"

And no, not for each other. Cloud just shook his head in his disbelief on how he didn't notice, but Sora and I were still grounded for finding out the truth. Cause that's how Cloud is; authoritative, controlling, and bitchy. But at the same time, I know I need it.

"I can't believe we're actually here on our first day! It's so exciting! I hope I meet lots of new people!" Sora flashed his white teeth in his smile that everyone always found so priceless. Girls think he's the most adorable thing to walk the planet, gay guys want to date him, and straight guys want him around as a chick magnet.

"Yeah, should be exciting," I exhaled, grabbing my backpack and slamming the car door as we made our way to our first class; debating and speech giving. Seriously, I don't know how I'm in that class. It's supposed to be for second or third year students majoring in politics or something like that, but Sora signed up for it and since he signed me up for my classes, naturally we'd have our first one together.

"Where should we sit?" Sora asked when we walked into the huge lecture room with a stage and seats facing it like a movie theatre. There were about thirty students already sitting down and the professor was writing on the giant chalk board, so I waited for Sora to pick a seat before I just sat down next to him.

"Is this ok?" Sora asked me and I don't know why he still does. I hardly ever have an opinion, and when I do, I never see a need to share it. I saw Cloud and Sora yell and cry enough over not having our parents around and that didn't change shit, so why should it work now?

"Works for me." I grunted, and plopping in my chair, hoping that the next hour and ten minutes would breeze by.

"Psst!" Sora hissed to get my attention and I lazily swung my head to face him at my side.

"What?"

"Some guy's been staring at you since we walked in." Sora said and I rolled my eyes. We got in two minutes ago and he makes it seem like it's been hours.

"Ok." I shrugged him off until I realized who it was that was glaring at me. I had never seen him before, but man was I willing to change that. He had the most gorgeous face, beautiful green eyes that slanted in an almond shape, and intense red hair that dramatically spiked out. He was an eye stopper at the least and he was staring at me. Quickly I turned to Sora.

"Is anything stuck on my face?" I could feel myself blushing, which I wasn't too used to.

"No you look just fine." Sora kissed my cheek and I turned bright red looking back to the hot redhead who smirked at me.

"Sora!" I murmured angrily, for once feeling like I had emotions worth expressing.

"Hehehe, oh yeah, sorry!" Sora giggled and when I looked back at the sexy figure sitting straight across from me from the side seats Sora chose, I froze. He was grinning and for two long seconds of my life, he winked and I lost my breath for a brief moment.

"You ok?" Sora asked when I refused to take my eyes off of his.

"Hm? Oh yeah." I blinked his face away as I turned my attention to the professor who began introducing himself.

"He's kind of cute," Sora whispered at me and I nodded along, keeping my eyes on the board and jotting down the professor's email, trying to keep myself distracted.

The next hour passed by as slowly as digging through a syllabus could be, but when the professor released us twenty minutes early, I couldn't help but finally grant my eyes the pleasure to peak back to the redhead's seat, which I unknowingly frowned when I saw it was empty.

He must have made a quick dash to another class, and with a weird feeling of emptiness, I followed Sora into the hall.

"Ok, next is sociology. That sounds like fun!" Sora looked up from his piece of paper and I rolled my eyes. Of course it sounded like fun to him, he's the epitome of social, he should teach the class.

That was our last class and we went home to see that Cloud had already left for work, which made me realize that I didn't have to deal with him reading us our rights of studying and doing homework and stuff. Sora on the other hand complained about how empty the house felt.

"Well there are three bedrooms and two people who actually live here." I said looking to him across the small square table we had.

"Do you think we'll see him tomorrow?" Sora poked his mashed potatoes with his fork.

"I dunno," I shoveled some into my mouth.

"I hate how quiet it is." Sora pouted, leaning his cheek against his palm, leaving a plump cheek to redden.

"I'm getting used to it." I shrugged. We never really noticed the large empty echoing space since high school was an all day thing, but now we were stuck in the endless silence of our lack of company.

"I'm bored." Sora said, and I could tell that he was just lonely.

"Let's do something."

"Like what?" He got his energy back.

"What do you want to do?" I picked up our plates and placed them in the sink.

"Hmm, let's play video games!" Sora raced to turn on the tv, knowing I wouldn't object.

After we spent three hours playing his favorite video game of some kid saving the universe of the evils of darkness, I sighed and tossed down my controller.

"I'm tired. Plus we have homework."

"Yuck! Who gives homework on the first day of school?" Sora had a point.

"College?" I shrugged and Sora sighed, hating the responsibilities of the mundane.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So here's the first chapter of my story, I hope that you continue to follow along and review and if you want, I'm doing this thing where I am answering ANY questions you might have about me. So you can ask things like, "whats your most embarrassing moment, whats your idea of the perfect date, dumbest thing you've ever done, something you regret, questions that ask, "whats your favorite…" So yeah, please, go ahead, be creative, no limits ^_^<p>

Going to post an Akuroku one shot VERY soon, so watch out for my new story "Untie Me". Yes, it will be rated M, yes it is a lemon, just look at the title ;)

To boxthissideup (From butterflies) : YAY! I'm so ready for your questions! Lol. Awww, thanks for liking the ending. Glad you thought it was cute ^_^

To 18plusforme (Also from Butterflies) : Hahaha, ummmm….thanks that my stupidity is cute? O.o hehehe. Yeah I can picture both Roxas and Zexion topping, so I'll have to write lemons in that story and maybe switch it up? We'll see lol. Awww, thank you! I hate ending stories, but I hope that they're good enough to make you want more ;) YAY I cant wait to read my Marly-Dem. Hmmm….ok so kind of awkward, but (please don't judge me), I'd love to see some bondage maybe . I think Dem would make a great bondaged uke . But you can write it however you want, I'm just thankful to have a story written just for me =)

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	2. Half Of the Puzzle

I hardly remember my dad or anything about my distant past. Once my parents divorced when I was seven, I erased as many memories as I possibly could. I remember vague facts, like how my dad would take Sora and I to the train station so we could watch the sunset at the other end of town. We used to go all the time during the summers that I grew up, but only one summer is still in my memory, just as a blur.

I was seven, and it was early in the first month of summer, and I wandered off and got lost. It was getting late and dark and I got scared and all I really remember was winding up in some tunnels underground, getting even more lost. I remember kneeling on the ground, crying my eyes out when I felt arms around me. I looked up, and the rest is like a hazy dream. I don't remember his face, I don't remember his name, or his voice, but I do remember that I immediately fell in love with him. I think he was probably a few years older than myself, and he was tall, but for the life of me I can't remember his eye or hair color or anything about him other than, I loved him. I think when I tried to erase the memories of my dad, I erased my memories of him too. But I do remember what happened after he held me. He calmed me down and wiped my tears, telling me that everything was going to be ok. He asked me if I was lost, and I nodded, and he promised to stay with me until I was found, and he did. He held my hand and patted my hair and smiled for a few hours till my dad found me.

The next day I went back and looked everywhere for him, but couldn't find him. I kept going back, sneaking out and learning my way around, till I finally found him. And like a far off memory, I remember running to him, I remember him opening his arms, and I remember him holding me tight. We spent hours together every day while my dad became too busy to care, and while Sora would run around the town trying to meet new people because he loved the way new 'friends' complimented his smile and adorable face. As for me, I loved being wherever that boy was. I may have been little, I may not remember much about it all, but I know for a fact it was love. We held hands every second we were together, we hugged every time like it was our last. I vaguely remember sleeping in his arms once as we waited for the sun to set. And I vividly remember being woken up by my first kiss. I remember looking into his eyes, and though I may not remember their color, I remember their sincerity. After that evening, we kissed all the time. They were just sweet innocent pecks, but it was enough to make my heart skip a beat every damn time.

And then, my parents began fighting more and more. It was nearly the end of summer when my mom told me we were moving. That next day was the last time I ever saw my dad. The next week, I was in Radiant Garden, where I've been ever since. And even though I don't remember the name of the city we used to live in, I don't care. I don't remember because I don't want to. I don't want to…because I never got to say goodbye to him; to my first and only love. I never found him in time to tell him I was moving, I never told him how much I'd miss him. Once I forgot part of him, I wanted to forget all of him. It hurt to only have half of the puzzle. Like a scattered dream, as days passed, I forgot more and more. Now, all that I can remember, is that he exists, and that I loved him. But most importantly, I remember that once I lost him and my dad, I lost my ability to have and show emotions.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is super short! But the next one will be much longer! Please feel free to ask away, any questions you have, I'll answer =) Also, just posted an Akuroku oneshot, Untie Me, so check it out ^_^<p>

Toboxthissideup: Glad you already read Untie Me, and yes, it was fun to write first thing in the morning hehehehe! Hmm, what inspires me to write? Well the obvious would be KH, duh :P, but I consider myself a writing addict. Imagine the worst drug addict….and that's me with writing. Not an hour of my life goes by without me writing, either in my head, on paper, on my hands, on my shoes, on my cell-phone, anything. I write while I'm in class (EVERY class), I write when I'm talking to people, when I'm doing homework, as I play KH, in the shower (TMI lol hehe), even as I fall asleep. I'm never NOT writing. I can't survive without it. If I go more than a few hours without some kind of creative writing, I get angry easily and I get frustrated and I feel empty. What inspired me to write KH yaoi fanfiction is my obviously DEEP love for it, and what inspires me to continue to write is YOU! All of my fans, especially the ones that review ^_^ Cause when I write a story, I judge how well people like by how many people review it and what they say. So thank you for being such a wonderful inspiration =)

To drunkoncookies: Hahaha, already emailed it to you ;) and I wish we could trade school :P lol

Thanks for reading! It's going to get better, i promise ;)

Heart, Sarabellum


	3. Discovery and Growth

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Sora and I had the same time slots for two different classes, and our very first class being the same debate class.

Tuesdays and Thursdays we had completely different schedules, but I decided to go with him to just wait for my class to start, even though my class started an hour after his. I sat under a tree, doing some of my reading for a class, when I saw that redhead walk by. He was listening to music with headphones, snacking on a red apple, walking with a tall blonde who had a Mohawk, the front shorter than the back.

They were so busy talking, he didn't notice me, but I couldn't help but watch at the way his hips swayed and the way his head tilted back when he laughed, the way his eyes slanted when he smiled. What I didn't notice at first, was how I was noticing all of these things. How? How could I experience such a rush of nerves just by looking at him?

I went to my class half an hour later, and when I got out, I went back to that tree to wait for Sora, who had two classes.

I started to doodle randomly when, out of the corner of my eyes, I caught something red. I couldn't help but spring my head up from my notebook, and when I saw him again, we made eye contact. He winked at me and I started to breathe heavy. I couldn't explain any of it, but I could feel this strange longing in my heart. I exhaled heavily through my nose when he turned his head back to face the direction in which he was walking past me, but before he was lost in the distance, he turned around to wave and without any consent from my mind, my hand shot up. I felt so embarrassed at how desperate I must have seemed, like I had been waiting, been hoping for him to wave to me, but he only chuckled and I could see those slanted almond shaped eyes smile through the unfriendly distance between us.

That night when I finally fell asleep, after Sora kept me up talking about his homework and an old friend he caught up with, I dreamt about him. I dreamt about that redhead munching on his apple, about him smiling like he had a secret worth hiding, or a love worth releasing. I dreamt about him winking to me, beckoning me to his side with a slender finger, with arms open wide to provide the safety and security I never got. I dreamt that I could tell him my deepest darkest secrets; I dreamt that I could trust him with all the things that I trained myself to hide. That I could tell him how much I hated not having my dad around, about how I wish I could show how much I actually miss someone I barely remember. I dreamt that I could tell him how I blamed my mom for messing up my life, when I know it's not really her fault. I even told him how I was afraid of ending up alone because Sora always tells me that by pushing my emotions aside, I'm pushing people away. And in this wonderful dream of mine, he held me. He wrapped his arms around me and listened intently; he kissed my forehead and erased all my worries.

When I woke up the next morning, man, was I disappointed. I wanted to talk to him, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to watch the way his tongue danced in his mouth and maybe, just maybe, I could imagine what it would be like if it danced in mine. And there I go again, fantasizing about someone who's name I don't even know. But the weirdest part was, that I could feel a bond with him regardless. I'd never seen him before, I've never heard his voice, nothing, but I could feel a connection with him as if I'd known him for months.

How? How is it possible? As if we knew each other in a past life and just now we are being reunited and we remember traces of each other. Or maybe we are soul mates, meant to be, just waiting for our destiny's to mix? Either way, I hoped that the day I got to get one step closer was sooner rather than later.

A week had passed and even though we had that debate class together, and even though he would wink and smile at me every damn time, we never said a word to each other. Maybe he was trying to keep the game going, or trying to keep things fresh and fun, but I was beginning to feel impatient, and when Sora and I came home one Friday, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You ok?" Sora asked at the way I threw my backpack on the floor.

"Yeah, just frustrated." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sora invited himself on my bed.

"Nothing." I crashed on my bed, on my back, arm over eyes.

"Roxas!" Sora warned me to share.

"It's nothing Sora, just stress from homework."

"Roxas, we're twins, I can tell you're lying." Sora poked my shoulder hard.

"Don't worry Sora, I wouldn't hide anything serious from you." I lowered my arm at him so he could see the sincerity in my eyes, but he only rolled his before he left to prepare dinner.

How? How could someone make me so nervous and make me so feel so vulnerable? How could someone make me want to study him and learn everything there is to know about him? I mean, yeah he's smoking hot, but there has to be more. There has to be something that is feeding this hunger that is never satisfied.

When I got into my debating class that next Monday, I didn't see him. He wasn't there and I felt like I had been abandoned. Again. That entire class felt twice as long as usual since I didn't have him to look at; him to distract me. Just about every class, he makes funny faces until he sees me laugh, or he pretends to shoot himself during the boring lectures, or sometimes he nods along intently as if he were actually listening, but just to be sarcastic. And I don't know if I'm just saying this because it's how I want it to be, but I feel like he's doing it for me. He's constantly watching me to make sure I catch him when he does something funny and when I laugh, he smiles like it's the payment he was looking for, and for me, well, it just makes me feel special.

Special. That's a feeling I never trained myself to hide, because I never felt it. I never had someone love me enough to make me feel like I was their one and only. I mean, I have Sora, but that's different; that's not the kind of warm fuzzy heart feelings I get when I'm around him.

A name. That's what I need. I hate thinking about him without having a name. How can I be in a class with this guy and not even know his name? Sure there are a lot of us, but still, a name isn't too much to ask for, is it? And why? Why hasn't he come up to me to ask me for mine?

By the time I finished spending more hours of my life thinking about this mystery guy, I became so tired I just wanted to sleep. No, it's not sleep I wanted. I wanted to dream. To take the risk and hope that I can dream about him holding me; about him making me feel safe in a realm where my emotions were ok to express.

When I had my favorite class again on Wednesday and I didn't see him there either, my heart literally sank. Sora told me he had to go to the bathroom and I told him I'd get us good seats, but part of me actually considered ditching when I didn't see him in his usual spot.

"You ok?" Sora asked when he got into his seat just in time, since I was half lying on my desk looking depressed.

"Sure," I don't know why I was so sad to miss him, but I was.

"What's up?" He nudged me further.

"Just frustrated, but it's nothing big," I could tell that Sora wasn't buying it, but the professor began talking. I didn't even bother to take notes, and I just wanted to leave so badly to hurry up and move on with my day so Friday could come sooner and I could see him again. It wasn't until the professor released us from class when the idea hit me that he could have dropped the class, which would mean that I wouldn't see him again unless we randomly ran into each other on our ways to other classes.

I sighed, turning around, looking all over the huge auditorium filled with over a hundred students, hoping to discover that I could have been wrong about him being absent.

"Looking for me?" I heard a voice behind me and when I turned, I saw him. I froze. I didn't realize how tall he is and how narrow his waist is, or how sexy his hips are because I never saw him this close up.

"Oh, uh," I always blanked out at the most inconvenient times. Where did he sit and how did I miss his vibrant red hair?

"I'm Sora, and he's my twin, Roxas." Sora stuck out a hand and the tall redhead looked at it strangely before he laughed and shook it with a smile.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He pointed to his temple and Sora, simple innocent Sora, thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Axel. Got it!" He gave Axel a thumbs up, and it was clear that the redhead was at least a sophomore by his confidence and his height.

"So, Roxas eh?" He turned to me and I blushed lightly.

"Yeah," Was all I could say. I took after Cloud in that I never said more than what was needed, much unlike Sora.

"You have any more classes for the day?" The slender redhead asked me.

"We have one more in an hour." Sora took out a piece of paper with our schedules on it, not afraid to show he's a freshman.

"You in for coffee?" Axel asked me and I shrugged.

"Maybe later," I brushed past him and into the hall, working so hard to not turn around and see his reaction, but I knew I could always ask Sora later.

"Roxas! He's totally into you! And he's hot. Why'd you say no?" Sora asked once we were deep in the crowded hallway.

"I, I don't know. I just felt like I had to leave." I said simply. I know I've been dreaming about him, waiting for the day I could find out his name, but once I got so close to him, I got so nervous, I felt like I was going to puke.

"Hmm, if you say so." Sora always trusted my judgment to be right.

"Where we off to next?" I asked, leaning against a wall, watching people pass by in a hurry to scramble to their next class on time.

"Well we have an hour to kill, and I wanted some tea, so,"

"No. We'll look stupid if we go there after I said no, and the last thing you need is caffeine." I kept observing students as they paraded up and down the hall.

"But Roxas," Sora whined, already too hyper.

"Why don't we just go wait outside and work on our homework?" I suggested, hating how our professor assigned us homework so early on in the course.

"Fine," Sora pouted and I teased his hair with my hand.

"Alright, what's next?" I asked Sora when the time for our next class neared. We may have been in school for our third week, but I was still trying to adjust.

"Um, you have a math class in room 138. I'll be in room 358 for writing." Sora looked at his printout.

"K, see ya later," I started walking towards my next class when Sora stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Love ya!" He hugged me tight and I couldn't help but let him.

"Love you too Sora," I patted his head and began walking again, arriving way too early for my liking, and choosing a seat in the way back of a huge lecture hall.

"Alright Roxas," I heard a voice say and when I turned, I realized that Axel had just chosen a seat next to me. How long has he been enrolled in this class and how did I not notice? There were literally over three hundred students, but he's the only one with fire-red hair!

"Oh, hey," I tried not to sound surprised, which surprised me. Usually these emotions are so far fetched to me, I'm not used to having to hide them.

"I didn't know you had a high level math class." Axel said and I didn't know if he was complimenting me or insulting me.

"Yeah, I'm not as dumb as I look, although I'm sure you understand what that's like," I huffed, trying to appear mad because that's the one emotion I wasn't afraid to hide.

"Calm down, I wasn't trying to be an ass." Axel crossed his arms and perhaps he has more attitude than I gave him credit for.

"Guess some don't have to try as hard as others," I said, not really meaning it, but just feeling like it was the only way I could respond.

Axel turned to face me, looking so sad it only fed my anger. "Ouch, someone's not in a good mood."

"You're one to talk," I rolled me eyes, wondering deep inside myself why I was acting like a jerk, but in the moment, I just couldn't see another way out of it. On the inside, I was screaming at myself to be nice to him, to get closer to him, but all I could do was suppress those feelings and show the only emotions I had: sarcasm and anger.

"Whatever," He sighed, standing up with his messenger bag and moving forward a few rows. My heart sunk, and I didn't know why. I hated how immediately sad I got, how so unexplainably hurt I felt. I worked so hard to get a name, to get close enough to see his eyes sparkle and to see his tongue flicker against his teeth, and I fuck it up with a smartass comment?

I couldn't help but stare at the back of his head as he took out his notebook and a pen, twirling it carelessly in his fingers as we waited for the professor to walk through the door. His red spikes were so wild and creative, they kept my eyes happy as I tried to explain that pitiful feeling in my stomach. It was almost like regret, guilt even, and it was making me sick. When I tried my hardest to ignore it, he turned around. He turned to face me and I got real red real fast. He smiled, and it killed me. I couldn't smile back, because I felt like I couldn't do anything except sit there staring back at him. Then he did it again. He winked. He winked and I inhaled big and I could tell that he noticed by the way he sort of silently laughed as he turned around again.

What was happening to me? I may have been nineteen, but I've never been in a relationship before. I just couldn't experience love because, well, by now, I suppressed any emotion close to it far away. That, and that boy from my childhood; I lost the only love I had and I can't put myself through that again. But then here is this beautiful figure smiling and winking at me and I go numb. I know that if I were to ask Sora, he'd say it was nerves. No, he'd say butterflies, like tiny little wings fluttering in my stomach beckoning me to get to know him more; to discover what his touch feels like; to find out what my body does when he calls my name with that tone that makes you know you're wanted.

Damn. I just started college and I'm already getting ahead of myself. They say college is a place of self-discovery and growth, but right now, all I want to do is discover who this Axel is, and to grow closer to him. Cause maybe, just maybe, Sora might be right, and I could be missing out by hiding all these emotions when some people deserve to see them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: YAY, so they finally have contact! This story is way too short . I feel like I should extend it lol. I hate having Homework, and right now its midterm exams time, so my writing has slowed down a bit and its really sad :(<p>

To moonstar100: Cute name! Yes, I feel like a lot of people can relate to the idea of wanting to forget, and while it's sad, it sometimes feels like the only option. Thanks for your interest in my story! Please check out some of my other work, since it can keep you busy inbetween the days I post chapters for this story =)

To boxthissideup: Awww, yay! I'll keep writing then ^_^ hehehe . Ok, there are a LOT of places I want to visit (Germany, Japan, etc.) but if I had to pick one place to live, there's no competition: Canada. Why? Because, believe it or not, I am the biggest female American Hockey fan you will EVER meet. It's pretty obsessive. I'll ditch class to watch a game, I only wear colors of the team I'm favoring to win on the day of their games, and I even trained my roommates not to wear the colors of the opposing team. So yeah, Canada, because I LOVE hockey and I swear that I'm SO addicted to it that I was born in the wrong country .

To 18plusforme: haha YAY! I feel weird admitting it, but hey, bondage is hot . lol. Aww, well I'm totally in love with the fact that you are in love with my new story ….O.o …. Haha I'm weird, I know :P And its ok, take your time and yes, the more lemony, the better ;) Thank you!

Anyway, thanks everyone for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	4. Secret Wishes

When my math class finally got out, I realized how little I learned. I jotted down some messy notes before I got too distracted going through all the 'what-ifs' with this Axel. Every once in a while, he'd turn around or fake a stretch to turn around and when we'd make eye contact (which was just about each time), he'd wink or stick out his tongue, and I'd smile like a little girl who saw a puppy for the first time.

"Look about earlier," I said when Axel waited for me outside of class.

"Forget it, I just wanted to see if you'd miss me." Axel gave a cruel smile and I got red again.

"Asshole!" I shouted and he chuckled, which only made me angrier.

"Relax, obviously you did. But you want to know a secret?" he leaned in real close; I could feel his warm breath exhaling on my ear. "I missed you too." He stood up straight and I was still blushing, trying to figure out how he could make me so nervous, angry, and shy all within two minutes.

"I never said I missed you," I tried to brush past him, all these new emotions scaring me and I wanted to return back to my simple-minded ways.

"But, I've missed you so much." Axel said and I stopped walking.

"What do you mean?"

"You're seriously asking? I thought, I thought maybe we could have had coffee and catch up and get to know each other." Axel smiled down at me, since he's much taller, and I started walking again.

"You wish." Again, my insides were hating me for being an ass, but I couldn't help it; it's like I was stuck in an asshole of a robot unable to control my tongue.

"Roxas?" Axel looked so hurt and I hated pitiful it was.

"Look, I'm just tired, ok?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd miss me, I mean, you were staring at me."

"You were staring at me too!" I argued back.

"Yeah, cause I could feel your fucking eyes on me!" He pointed to his chest and I became so frustrated, any nerves I had with him disappeared.

"Fine then I won't make that mistake again!" I sped up and dashed for Sora's car as I could hear him shouting my name behind me. I got in the driver seat to go anywhere while I waited for Sora's class to get out.

I drove around for ten minutes, just trying to avoid that useless redhead until Sora texted me and I had to pick him up.

"I didn't know you wanted to drive." Sora chirped when he got in.

"Yeah I was bored." I sighed, not entirely false. Sora spent most of the way home describing one of his classes to me, and when I pulled into our parking spot, I began to feel guilty all over again.

"Can we talk?" I asked, knowing it wouldn't be long before I regretted asking. Any small question I had always got an hour long answer from my overly-willing twin.

"Sure Roxas, of course. About what?"

"About, being confused." I sighed, sitting on my bed and Sora sat on his, each of us facing each other.

"What are you confused about? Math?" Sora perked his head to the side to guess.

"No, it's about," I hesitated, wondering if I _really _wanted to start this with someone who, if I started, wouldn't ever let this rest.

"Come on Roxas, you'll feel better if you get it off your chest." Sora always had a way of sounding right, just by sounding so confident.

"It's about Axel, ok?" I rushed.

"Oh, I see," Sora hide his smile behind nimble hands.

"Oh shut up." I threw a pillow at him as he giggled.

"Roxy has a crush!" Sora shouted and even though we were home alone, I got nervous.

"Hey! Shut up!" I threw my last pillow at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"It's adorable!" He smiled and I relaxed a bit. His smile always had a way of doing that to me.

"Look, don't tell Cloud, or anyone."

"I wont, I promise. Besides, I have one too."

"Really? Already?"

"Oh please, like I couldn't ask you the same two questions!" Sora threw a pillow back at me and I caught it with a shrug of a smile.

"Guess you're right. Alright, who's your guy?"

Sora blinked innocently and wrapped his own arms around himself. "Remember that boy Riku?"

"Yeah, you two used to hang out a lot back in high school."

"Yeah, till he graduated. I didn't see him at all last year, but I have him in my writing class. And well, I've had this rush of nerves since our very first day,"

"Like time stood still and you wanted to throw up?" That's the best way I could describe my feelings around Axel.

"Kinda. But not like you're sick and want to throw up, more like I just don't know how to react so I get all nervous and I just get flustered and wish I knew what to do."

"Yeah, that's how I felt." I agreed.

"Well, turns out, Riku felt the same way, so, we have a date, tomorrow!" Sora squealed with excitement.

"What? Damn, a date already?" I was jealous of my younger twin passing me up. Sora nodded, holding one of my pillows up to his face.

"Mhm! I'm so excited, I don't know what to wear! He's just so adorable!" Sora hugged my pillow tight and I smiled.

"So are you Sky," I used an old family nickname that my mom said I used to call Sora when I was too little to pronounce 'Sora'.

"Aww, Roxy!" Sora used my old nickname. "Oh my gosh! You should invite Axel on the date with Riku and I!" Sora's face lit up.

"I don't know Sky, I mean, wouldn't you want your privacy with him?" I tried to think of excuses to avoid an awkward moment with Axel, especially since our last moment together was less than ideal.

"Nonsense, we're twins and I want you with me on my first date. It'll be a double date!" Sora fisted the air in triumph.

"Sky, I haven't even asked him yet, he could say no."

"He wont." Sora waved off the idea.

"How do you know?" I asked in all my curiousness.

"I could tell by the way he looks at you. He really likes you Roxy, and I can tell by your hesitation, that you really like him, enough to want to make sure it's real." Sora winked at me and raced downstairs when he could hear Cloud open the front door.

"Cloud! You're home!" Sora exclaimed like we hadn't seen him in months, although that's how it often felt.

"Yea, but I have work in four hours, so it's dinner, nap, then I'm off." Cloud walked past me, not even looking at me.

"Welcome home," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Quite being an ass." He headed up the stairs and Sora yelled up to him.

"You two be nice! Don't worry Roxas, I'm sure he's just tired." Sora always had a way of staying positive.

"Whatever, lets just make dinner before he bitches again." I went into the kitchen to find something edible to keep him from killing me.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a couple days," Cloud headed for the door while Sora and I were making dinner.

"Wait, I thought you were going to eat with us!" Sora tried to stop him.

"I meant dinner with Leon, don't worry about feeding me. I'll be back on the weekend." Cloud opened the door and I could see Sora's joy being crushed. When Cloud shut the door, I dropped what I was doing to hug him.

"It's ok Sky, it's like you said, he's just tired and busy." I sighed, trying to help him stay positive because it was my only chance to keep myself positive.

"Yeah, you're right," I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"More for us!" I said, not knowing where this peppiness was coming from, but wishing Sora would take charge in that department.

"Yeah! Now we don't have to clean up as fast or do the dishes right away!" Sora smiled and I smiled back.

"We can pick out outfits for your date tomorrow."

"Our date," Sora stuck out a finger to correct me.

"Yeah, maybe." I shrugged, secretly wishing he was right.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry, I don't really have much to say right now cause I've been studying for HOURS today for my midterm exam, which I have in 20 minutes, so I should hurry up and post this .<p>

To boxthissideup: haha yea, I know right? Roxas just needs to accept that Axel is sexy, I mean, it cant be that hard, right? Lol Yeah I really want to go to Canada because again, I LOVE HOCKEY ^_^ hehehe. Hmm, as weird as it may sound: Rice. I LOVE sticky rice! I was in Thailand for almost 2 weeks, and all I ate was straight up plain sticky rice. I never got tired of it, 3 times a day lol. Thanks for asking!

To Moonstar100: I saw that you posted on another one of my stories! Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoy my writing =) I feel like I can relate too, so I'm glad you have that same feeling. I post once a day, and since this is a short story, it'll go by WAY too fast =( But hey, there's much more KH yaoi on the way that I'm working on ^_^

To 18plusforme: YES! I LOVE Roxas' frustrated face because I feel like I have those moments a lot . hehehe and yea, Axel's just a sexy beast lmao. Hahaha yeah, barely anyone knows I'm into yaoi, and even only an elite few know I write it lol. I totally understand. Cant wait to read it!

Thanks for reading!

Heart, Sarabellum


	5. Is this a Date?

"So, what do you think?" Sora asked the next morning when he modeled his outfit of choice: a sky blue V-neck with black skinny jeans.

"You look amazing Sky," I said, preferring cargo khaki shorts and a black V-neck.

"You should add some color." Sora tilted his head sideways.

"Like what?" I partially ignored him by getting my backpack ready.

"Like this." Sora took out a deep red V-neck from our closet that was full of the same shirt in so many different colors.

"Maroon?" I asked, not against the suggestion, so I traded shirts.

"Much better," Sora said, then dragged me down the stairs and into the car.

"Roxas! There he is! Go ask him." Sora pushed me towards Axel, who was standing under a tree, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey," I said quietly, still feeling bad that I ran off and ditched him yesterday.

"Hey," He echoed.

"You uh, you busy?" I asked, trying to refer to later that day for the whole double date idea.

"Does it look like I'm busy?" He still hadn't even looked at me as he flicked off the ends of his cig.

"Look I'm trying to be nice I don't need your sarcasm." I said.

"Alright, I'm listening." He turned to face me and stared me harshly in the eyes, no doubt shocking me and catching me off guard.

"I uh, I wanted to know if you had any plans later today, around six maybe?"

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Cause, I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie and maybe some dinner?" I had never asked a nerve-wrecking question so easily before, but I felt like I had nothing to lose.

"Oh, so is this a date?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to." I avoided looking him in the eye.

"What do YOU want it to be?" He put his hand on my chin and forced me to gaze into his deep green eyes.

"A date," I whispered.

"Then I'm in." He smiled down at me, letting go of my face. "I have a class right now, but I'll meet you back here in two hours?" He asked to clarify.

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled and he smiled back, and I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was staring at his ass as he walked away.

"How'd it go?" Sora asked, since he watched in the distant sidelines so it wouldn't be too weird.

"He said yes." I stood paralyzed.

"Awesome!" Sora high fived me and I would have stayed in my frozen state if Riku hadn't popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey Sora," Riku put his arms around Sora's waist, and my twin bubbled up with joy.

"Riku! I'm so glad you're here! Roxas is going to come on our date with Axel!" Sora exploded with enthusiasm and I suddenly realized that Riku might not approve.

"Axel? Redhead pyro Axel?" Riku asked and I nodded. I didn't know he was a pyro, but how many redheads do you know and how many are named Axel? Really?

"Is that ok?" I asked, nervous that it might be too late.

"Yeah of course, he's a buddy of mine." Riku smiled and Sora beamed with happiness.

"Good! Now, lets get to class!" I swear Sora is the only one who could ever be excited for college courses.

When I finished my longest class of my entire schedule, I was so happy to remember that I got to see Axel. I caught myself, before I actually met up with him, wondering what it was about him that made me so easily feel something. That actually, at times, made me open to sharing those feelings. And at the same time, he made me feel like I had no choice but to show them. That's how I knew that he's different than other people; the fact that I feel something when I'm around him.

"Hello there," He said as he stood from under the same tree, his tall body nearly pushing the limits of the branches reach.

"Hey," I walked up to him and he extended his arms and I hugged him. He pulled me close and I felt like I could give up anything to stay there. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply, and just wished that he was around more so I could be ok with how I felt. Maybe that's why I liked being around him. Not only did he give me something to feel, but he made me feel ok about it.

"You ok?" He asked when he realized that I wasn't letting go. This felt like my dream and I intended on NOT waking up to ruin this one. There was something distantly familiar about him though, something that made me feel like I've been in this embrace before. It must have been the dream; that lucid wonderful dream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry," I blushed and he smiled.

"No worries. So what time are we leaving at?"

"I was thinking five? My twin is going with Riku in his car, so I thought maybe," I stopped short, trying to think of what it was I really was trying to get at.

"I'll pick you up at five, just text me your address." He bent down to kiss my forehead and I wanted to scream at him for missing my lips. Then I wanted to scream at myself for feeling so demanding and needy. We had hardly started talking, but already I wanted his lips hard against mine.

"Ok," I mumbled, saddened to see him walk away so easily. After a few long seconds I yelled his name. "Axel! Wait!" I ran up to him and hugged him, wanting to feel his arms again so desperately. There was definitely something familiar about his embrace; something nostalgic, like not only have I been here before, but like I'm meant to stay here.

"You sure you're ok?" He half laughed as he asked me.

"I just don't want you to go," I didn't know why I was saying that. I had this unexplainable fear of letting him go, of letting him outside of my reach. I mean, I felt like it was true, but its still not like me. None of this was like me, but for some reason, I loved it.

"I'll be back, I promise. I'll pick you up for our date, but until then, I have one more class, ok?" He kneeled down a little so we could be eye to eye.

"Kay," I looked away, mad that he had to leave.

"Roxas, it'll be ok, we will meet up again this time." Axel squeezed me and I squeezed him back.

"Hurry," I said, almost getting mad at myself for being so dramatic. We were acting like we'd been dating for months, but that's how I felt. Each second with him was worth a day.

"Of course," He whispered as he held me tightly. "See you in a few," He kissed the top of my head and walked away and again, I had to watch him.

"He's giving you a ride, right?" Riku asked me when he came by to pick up Sora.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." I fixed my hair as I answered.

"Cool, we'll see you soon then." Riku held Sora's hand as they left out the door, Sora waving wildly goodbye. I tossed my hand in a subtle wave as I watched Riku open the door for my twin, such a cute couple.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for following along and don't worry, the date scene is next!<p>

I am SO tired! Way too much homework, just finished exams and I STILL have way too much to do. Also, I just realized (finally did the counting) but im working on SEVEN (7) fanfictions, all Kingdom Hearts, all Yaoi's. One is the sequel to this, which is going to be from ZexionsXDemyx's relationship, and its going to be short and angsty. Still working on the sequel for Butterflies, so if you haven't read it, please do! But make sure to read LMBYPopsicle first, cause that is first in the trilogy ^_^ Also, if you've read Felt So Right (an AkuRokuDem) I'm going to turn that into a full story, and not just a single chapter lemon. So please check it out and bear with me as I try to keep up with all the yaoi I cant help but start!

To boxthissideup: I love Sora in this story, because he's just so adorable, so thank you for seeing that too =) haha yeah, rice is awesome, and it's a good comfort food if you ask me. I wanted to cosplay once, but my friend who was supposed to make my Kairi from KH2 cosplay totally failed on me and it was SUPER depressing. So I would LOVE to cosplay from anyone KH, particularly Yuffie or kairi, but I'll cosplay as anyone I can if I get the chance =)

To DrunkonCookies: Hahaha, "rox ass"….awesome! haha, alright, I'll send u the last 2 chapters and sorry about the errors. Since I'm writing from 1st person POV, I want it to sound natural, like you can hear his thoughts. So I just write as if I were thinking or talking to myself as Roxas. Also since i have ADD, i NEVER edit (gasp) so i never even notice my errors unless Microsoft word catches them lol.

To 18plusforme: haha I feel bad because I feel like everyone thought that THIS chapter was the date, but I'm mean like that and wrote this inbetween chapter . forgive me? ;P

To moonstar100: I LOVE YOU TOO! Haha yeah, I write a SHIT-TON, so I post once a day, sometimes more if the story is long enough. I don't want to brag, but I think I'm pretty reliable when I say that I post once a day because again, I write SO F'ing much, that I have yaoi I forgot I even wrote O.o Right now though, I'm working on 7 at once, so I'm actually slowing down, because they have completely different plots and POV's and I don't want to mix them accidentally. So I wait to post till it's long enough that I'm certain I can continue to post once a day. So yeah, thanks for the enthusiasm, and yep, LOTS more KH yaoi on the way ;) Aww, thanks for liking chapter 4, and this next chapter will be the big date where Axel and Roxas…. And then Roxas…but Axel…so Sora…(sorry, I'm a bitch for doing that . Please don't hate me now!) I really do love you! Lol

Feel free to ask me any question you want to know about me! I'll answer ANYTHING you want to know about me, please, I'm BORED! lol I just made my first bucket list (things I want to do before I die) so yea, feeling good about trying to get shit done lol.

Heart, Sarabellum


	6. I'm So Flattered

When the doorbell rang, my heart jumped and I loved this new sensation that drove me to run towards the source of the sound.

"Axel!" I jumped up and into his shocked arms.

"Hey, it's nice to know I was this missed." He held me and rocked us side to side.

"I'm so happy to see you." I inhaled his cologne, sweet but not too strong.

"I'm happy to hold you." He slowed the rocking and I could feel the friction between our jeans starting to excite me.

"Lets go!" I grabbed a sweater and rushed out the door. "So which one's yours?" I asked, looking around to all the cars parked on the street.

"This one," He pointed to a big black motorcycle and my eyes lit up. Cloud used to take me on his precious motorcycle before Sora and I had our licenses, but the idea of clinging to Axel made me more eager than ever.

"This is amazing." I said, getting on behind him.

"Just make sure to hold on real tight," He turned to tell me.

"Oh no problem." I gripped his middle as tightly as I could and lowered my face onto his back as he leaned into the machine, traveling at a fast pace to rush to the restaurant we were supposed to meet Sora and Riku at.

"How was that?" Axel swung a long leg over the motorcycle and I fantasized about how flexible he is.

"Awesome." I took the hand he extended for me and I let him guide me inside when we saw Sora and Riku sitting at a half circled table.

"Whats up?" Axel asked Riku, who stood up out of the booth to give him a half hug.

"Not much, you?"

"Same ol, same ol." Axel sat down next to Riku, but Sora made them move so that they were on the ends so he could sit next to me.

"So how long have you two been together?" Axel asked Sora, who kicked his legs under the table as he blushed.

"This is our first date," Riku explained, pulling Sora close to him and I smiled in the way my twin seemed so perfectly content.

"Nice. I'm surprised that Demyx is still going out with Zexion." Axel had a sly smile and Riku laughed along.

"Is that the emo kid with the long bangs?"

"Yep. I mean, Demyx loves him, but I just don't see how someone with ADHD like Demyx can stand someone as robotic as Zexion."

"I guess they balance each other out." Riku shrugged and Axel nodded along. I reached over him for a menu and began looking at the menu, half in English, half in Chinese.

"I cant even read half the shit on here!" I gave up and let the menu fall on the table.

"Well Riku said they have good food here!" Sora defended his love.

"Here," Axel picked up my menu and scooted closer to me. "What do you want?"

"I don't know what they have." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, well lets calm down and figure that out." Axel said in a way that, if it were anyone else, it would have just pissed me off more. But for some reason, I took his words to heart.

"Ok." I agreed, leaning into him as an excuse to see better.

"Something with chicken, pork, or fish?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I'll take whatever you get."

Axel smiled and Sora tilted his head like the inner child he really is.

"You speak Chinese?"

"No, but there are symbols by each item and a key at the bottom of the menu that is in English."

"Way to make me feel stupid." I blurted.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Axel put his hand on my shoulder and to my own surprise, I moved closer to him on my own.

"Do you live with your parents?" Sora asked, always loving the act of getting to know people more.

"Uh, I used to in another city, but I moved here when they passed, so not anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sora put his hands over his mouth and Axel waved it off with his hand.

"It's ok. Riku was one of my first friends here, so I'm glad he remembers how I used to love this place." Axel looked around to absorb the atmosphere as if he hadn't been able to in a long time.

"Did you go to high school with us?" Sora asked, holding Riku's hand and I wished I could do the same with Axel.

"No, I didn't move here till about two years ago, so I finished high school with my cousin and then I ultimately moved here to try to find a job and support myself."

"How old were you?" Now I asked and I felt sorry for hearing his sad story after the way I treated him the other day.

"I was fourteen when my mom died and seventeen when my dad died, and nineteen when I moved here." Axel took a sip of water that was on the table when we got here.

I did the simple math; he was twenty one? Damn, I hit the jackpot.

"I used to visit here all the time because I had family here, but once my dad passed, I felt like I just needed to break away." Axel said simply and I wondered how hard he had worked to make it to college.

"What's the name of where you used to live?" I tried to keep the subject from getting too touchy, and he gave me the weirdest look, it made me forget what I had actually asked.

"Twilight Town." He said, after he stared me down for a little while.

"How far is it from here?" Sora asked and again Axel looked at us funny.

"It's about eight hours from Radiant Garden." He took another sip of water.

We made small talk about classes when the food finally came.

"The fuck is this?" I asked, using chop sticks to hold up some weird noodle shit.

"It's pad-thai." Axel said, digging right in.

"So this is Thai food?" Sora asked and Riku nodded.

"Can you use chop sticks?" Axel asked me, and I shook my head disappointed; that was the only utensil they had.

"Here," Axel picked some of my food up with his chop sticks and held it up to my mouth. "Open," He said and I stared at him funny. I allowed my mouth to open as he fed me, and part of me was really embarrassed, but most of me was in bliss.

"What about you Sora?" Riku turned to Sora, who shook his head as well. "Alright," Riku followed Axel's lead as Sora grinned in appreciation and munched approvingly.

"Woops," Axel accidently let some noodles hang off of my mouth. He looked at Sora and Riku, who were so wrapped up in Riku trying to teach Sora how to hold the chop sticks right, and then he turned back to me. He leaned in, and with his tongue, he swooped the noodles into his own mouth, chewing with a smile as I sat there motionless. I blinked heavily, wanting to rewind time and freeze.

"What?" Axel asked after I stared at him awkwardly for a full minute.

"N, nothing." I blushed and Sora turned to us.

"What's going on?"

"I think they just kissed?" Riku guessed with excitement.

"*gasp* Did you really?" Sora tugged on my arm, bringing me back to reality.

"No," I said honestly.

"Not yet," Axel smiled and Riku high fived him and Sora pouted.

"Riku!" Sora put his hands on his hips.

"Oh I'm sorry," And then Riku did it. He leaned in and stole the words about to come from Sora's mouth by introducing his lips to Sora's. I sat there, bug-eyed, as Sora went from growling to absolutely speechless. When Riku pulled back, Sora looked much like I did when Axel picked up the noodles. Sora's eyes were as blue and as wide as I had ever seen them, and his face looked like he just landed in another universe.

"Congrats Riku, I've never seen him so quiet." I laughed and Riku chuckled.

"It's my job to steal Sora's breath away," Riku held Sora's hand, who blushed into Riku's arms and chest for a tight hug. I smiled, loving how perfect those two are for each other and how happy they both seemed.

After we ate we saw a movie, an action movie that Riku picked out that we all enjoyed, and then Axel asked me for some coffee and desert while Riku went back to our place with Sora.

"Sure," I said, hoping to get to know more about him since we were alone. We arrived at a local coffee shop and took a small table.

"You hungry?" Axel asked me as he stared at the menu from his chair.

"No," I said, starting to shy away after a whole day of being social.

"You want to share a coffee?" He turned to me and I nodded. "I'll be back," He stood up and went to the counter, where that blonde with the Mohawk was working.

"Hey Axe!" The blonde high fived him and Axel smiled.

"Hey Demyx. I'll take my usual." Axel pulled out his wallet and handed Demyx cash.

"I'll bring it to you, give me a minute," The blonde went into a back room and Axel sat down again.

"You come here often?" I asked the obvious.

"Yeah, my best friend works here." Axel smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned back into his chair.

"So what's your major?" I asked, trying to think of a topic that would be interesting but not awkward.

"Chemistry. I've always liked science and I love blowing things up," Axel grinned. "You?"

"I'm a Literature major." I confessed.

"Nice. So you're a first year, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I blushed.

"I'm a third year." Axel said when the blonde came up to us with a coffee in hand. Damn, a third year, that's impressive for a freshman like me.

"Here Axe, your caramel macchiato. Oh, who's this?" Demyx asked looking at me.

"This is Roxas," Axel said and Demyx's eyes lit up.

"This is Roxas? You don't say? How you doing?" Demyx stuck out his hand and I felt really awkward. Had Axel mentioned me to him before?

"I'm ok." I blushed violently.

"Well, I got to get back to work. Catch you round, Roxas." Demyx winked at me and I waved lightly.

"Did you tell him about me?" I asked Axel.

"Of course I did." Axel laughed at me as if my question were stupid.

"Oh," I said, a bit confused.

"Why? Is that bad?" Axel looked at me like he was the confused one.

"No, I just, I didn't know." I looked away and things got really quiet.

"Do you want to try it?" Axel extended the cup towards me after some long silence and I took it.

"Good?" Axel asked. I nodded. We made light chat about homework and about our majors when I felt like all the emotions I let show were getting to me.

"You ok?" Axel asked me, the pained look on my face unable to hide anymore.

"Yeah," I said, not able to look him in the eye. I didn't want to admit that I was thinking about that boy from my past, and I didn't want to love again, because I didn't want to hurt again.

"Roxas, whats wrong?" Axel leaned forward.

"Nothing." I leaned back.

"Roxas, don't lie to me," Axel put his hand across the table, silently asking for mine, but I just stared at it. I was closing up and fast, and if he didn't take me home soon, my inner jerk would come out because its all I knew how to act when I got uncomfortable.

"Ok." Axel said, leaning back again.

"I want to go home," I whispered and he nodded. We left the coffee shop, our hands in our pockets, when we turned a corner towards Axel's motorcycle. Before we made it, he pushed me up against a wall.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

"Kiss me," Axel froze my head between his palms.

"What?" I squirmed. I may have had a crush on him, but I hated being forced to do anything.

"Kiss me," He leaned in close, our foreheads touching and my eyes closed themselves. I wanted a kiss, but not like this.

"Let me go," I tried to break free but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them.

"Just fucking kiss me!" He yelled and I got scared, shaking as he trapped me. "Roxas, I, I'm sorry." He let go of me and took a step back.

"I want to go home," I sniffled and he nodded.

"Ok," he turned away and we got on his motorcycle. I didn't hold onto him nearly as tight as I did before, just enough to keep me from falling off.

Once we got to my house I hopped off and dashed for the door.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel chased after me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go!" I tugged and Axel held me tightly.

"Just listen!" He snapped and I went quiet with fear. "I, I'm sorry about earlier. I just, I missed you so much Roxas. I miss everything about you. I miss your smile, I miss your touch, I miss your lips," He cupped my face but I swatted his hand away.

"You…you said you missed my lips?" I felt so lost.

"Yeah. I did. I've missed you so much." He lifted his hand again, but I backed up.

"How can you miss what you never had?" I asked mainly to myself, aloud.

"Roxas, are you feeling ok?"

"Are YOU feeling ok? How can you miss my lips when we've never kissed?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel's eyebrows turned inward.

"What are YOU talking about? You aren't making any sense!" I was so lost I was getting angry.

"Roxy, calm down."

"Don't call me that! Only Sora calls me that! How, how do you know that Sora calls me that?" I put my hands on my head, tearing at my hair.

"Roxas, you're scaring me." Axel put his hands on my arms but I shook them off.

"I'm scaring you? You're not making any sense."

"Roxas, what am I saying that's confusing you?" Axel put his hands over his heart.

"You're saying that we kissed. You're calling me by a private family nickname. I don't know whats going on." I stared at my shoes, trying to think.

"Yeah, cause we have kissed. And I used to call you Roxy all the time." Axel tried to put his hand on my face but I smacked it hard.

"When?" I yelled and he held his hand, more hurt than I'd ever seen anyone.

"When, when we lived in Twilight Town. When we'd watch the sun-set nearly every day." Axel rubbed his stinging hand with watering eyes as I stood there frozen.

"What?" I barely mumbled.

"You, you mean, you don't remember me?" Axel inhaled deep, like he was trying to keep something inside him; something like tears.

"Who?"

"Roxas?" Axel clenched his shirt, as if he were tugging at his own heart. "You did forget about me." His eyes widened and then it hit me. Like a wave losing me further in the current of the tide, I felt swallowed by emotions and memories I stored up. Like a dam being let lose, all of those suppressed parts of me came back in one overwhelming moment.

"You! You're him! You're the boy I loved!" I fell to my knees, not knowing how I could have missed it. All those fuzzy puzzle pieces fit so perfectly into my memory of that little red-headed boy holding me and trying to comfort me. Of his pure emerald eyes being the only source of hope and love I knew.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm so flattered!" He yelled, like he was stuck on that one question and I looked up with watering eyes.

"I didn't mean to forget!" I cried and he shook his head, heading for his motorcycle.

"Wait! Axel!" I yelled and my voice cracked over his name. He stopped but he didn't turn around. "Where are you going?" I asked, crying hysterically that he'd leave me just as I realized who he really was.

"I'm going to forget Roxas. Got it memorized?" Axel turned and pointed to his temple and I could see the hurt laced in his eyes. I watched him ride away, not sure what to do.

I stood there for two minutes before I was able to register what had just happened and made my way inside, thankful that Riku's car wasn't anywhere in sight. I felt like the ghost of a robot, I was pale, dead, unresponsive, and unable to think.

"Hey Roxas, how was your alone time with Axel?" Sora ran up behind me and trailed me up the stairs.

"Roxas? You ok?" Sora stood right in front of me as I sat on my bed.

"All along, it was him." I blinked curiously, the last of the tears drying on my red cheeks.

"Who?" Sora tilted his head.

"Axel. He was my first love. My only love." I finally made eye contact with Sora.

"You mean that boy from Sunset Terrace?"

"How do you remember when I don't?" I shoved my face in my hands.

"Easy. You wanted to forget, so you did." Sora sat by my side. It made sense; he was my twin, and although he met Axel for the first time at college, of course he'd remember the brief stories about him I told before I made myself forget.

"He probably hates me now," I sniffled, not willing to lose the only one who ever meant anything to me, besides Sora.

"I'm sure he's just frustrated because you forgot about him, but if you explain why, maybe he'll understand." Sora always had a way of making anything sound so simple.

"I tried. He just walked away." I shook my head.

"If he really does love you, he'll miss you enough to come back. And if you really love him, you'll stay faithful and be there for him till he's ready." I don't know how Sora knew so much about love, but he knew people like the back of his hand, so I guess it makes sense.

"I knew there was something familiar about him."

"Do you still love him?" Sora rubbed my back to calm me down.

"I, I think so," I tugged at my hair.

"What's making you hesitant?" Sora pushed my bangs out of my face.

"I don't know. He was my first real friend; my first crush that was more than just a crush. But it's because of him that I'm afraid to feel again."

"Is it because of him, or dad?"

"I don't know. Both?"

"Ask yourself Roxas, why are you afraid to feel? What do you have to lose?"

"Everyone! Because of stupid 'feelings' it hurt to watch dad leave us, then mom, then Cloud, and it hurt to lose Axel even more! I've become so jaded to emotions because I don't want to hurt anymore." I started off yelling, finishing with sorrow and pain.

"Roxas, life is full of hurts and pains. The only difference between you and me is that I acknowledge it. You may not want to admit it, but it'd be a lie if you said that mom never being around doesn't matter to you. You'd be lying if you said that you didn't miss dad and how he used to care. Or even if you said that you don't miss Cloud when he's gone for so long. Having to be separated by Axel and dad didn't make it impossible for you to feel. It just made you want to hide the fact that you indeed can feel."

By the time Sora finished my eyes began to water again.

"So what do I do now?" He may have been my younger twin, but he didn't always act like it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OMG that was a LONG chapter compared to my usual ones! Ok so….yeah…there you have it. Roxas had his date with Axel, but it doesn't really end the way either of them planned. There is one official chapter left, and after that are TWO bonus chapters. Also, I wrote a sequel for this that shows ZexionsXDemyx's relationship…..but I kind of don't like it . I think I'm just going to post it at the end of the 2 bonus ones. I started writing it and soon after kind of gave up, so yea….i'm sorry! I feel bad that I pretty much half-assed a fanfic! but you should still read it cause I did put time and effort into it, although I don't think its as good as the Akuroku side . but I promise I have many other stories on the way!<p>

Next to be posted is a short Zemyx, called Hate to Love. So that will be posted immediately after I finish posting the ZexionXDemyx side to this story. That one is a little….weird. It's a bit random and I hate to say it, but it starts off making Demyx almost look like a 'bad guy', but I swear, I LOVE him! I just thought it would make an entertaining short story, so yeah. Basically, Zexion is a door-to-door salesmen, but that changes when he goes to one door and then goes unconscious. Gota read the rest to find out what happens when he wakes up ;)

So I'm posting this early because I'm going to be very busy tomorrow and I don't think that I will have time to post a chapter tomorrow but by the time you all get and read this (since its late at night where I live) then it'll probably count for the one a day. So yeah, sorry to say that there wont be another chapter till Sunday, but this one is pretty long, and unless you've read all ten of my stories, I'd say that I have enough to keep you busy while you wait hehehe ^_^

To boxthissideup: Sweet Roxy is always a good thing, especially because it works well with sexy Axel ;) Aww, thank you for your encouragement! I have a bunch of HW, but seriously, I know I keep saying it, but its true: all of your reviews really help me get through my day, so thank you =) Seven is a HUGE tackle, and I then I realized I was leaving one out, so it's 8, or was, because I finished two today (YAY progress!) OMG I'm SO jealous! I wish I could cosplay as Axel or Demyx, cause I'd so do fanservice with whoever I cosplayed with lol. Hmmm, that's a toughie, cause I only play KH, Call of Duty, and more KH lol. I consider myself a huge gamer girl though because I was a really big halo fan and I play with all the dudes in my hometown and I love video games, but I play a lot of war games and car racing games and hockey video games, whenever I'm not playing KH (which is like, all I ever play anymore lol). So I'd have to pass on another video game, although I've considered writing yaoi fanfic for the anime Pandora Hearts because I totally ship a couple on there that I think is adorable. But I think I have too much KH ideas and that's enough to keep me busy for a while ;)

To 18plusforme: Aww ^_^ I feel like I have my own online body-guard lol. But don't let my profile pic fool you, I grew up with all guy friends and I played hockey and video games all day in my childhood, so I'm pretty tough lol But thanks, that totally made my day =) Aww, I love how you totally analyzed something I didn't mean to do, yet you made it sound like I'm a genius O.o…..maybe I shouldn't have admitted that . hehehe

To moonstar100: Thank you so much for saying something so sweet about chapter 5 =) Also, I read your review on Felt So Right, and I'm glad that you really liked it. It was definitely one of my favorites to write and I had a lot of fun letting my three favorite Org 13 members just go at it ;) The idea wasn't mine, but from another fan (credit to One Who Waits For Love), and I loved it so much I decided it was a suggestion worth following. I may write to solve my boredom in class and because I consider myself a writer with no choice but to be enslaved by the inspiration, words, and process that binds me to creative writing, but I really do a lot of it for my fans. If anyone has ideas, suggestions, requests, or preferences, I'll do my best to listen.

So if anyone asks for a sequel to something or for a specific pairing, I'm all ears =)

Thanks for reading another chapter and prepare for the next chapter, cause it's going to be a good one with a great ending ;)

Heart, Sarabellum


	7. Lining Up the Missing Pieces

Author's note: So I decided to post an extra chapter today since I got back to my dorm early and am bored and figured that I have SO much fanfic I'm waiting to post, I might as well =)

* * *

><p>I spent that whole weekend inside doing homework and playing video games, trying to figure out what I was going to do next about Axel. I was still afraid to feel and to love, but for him, I knew I could make an exception. If only he were willing too.<p>

"Are you going to talk to him?" Sora asked as he drove us to school that Monday morning. I shrugged.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just listen to your heart. It'll tell you if you listen." Sora smiled and I nodded, not having anything else to believe in.

"He's over there with someone," Sora pointed to where Axel and Demyx stood talking and laughing. I grew envious at how easily he laughed when I had been depressed this entire weekend.

"What are you thinking?" Sora asked, probably using our twin telepathy to figure out that I was listening to my emotions.

"I want to be the reason he smiles and laughs," My heart began to ache and I wanted to go home.

"Good. Tell him that. He can't read minds Roxas, remember that." Sora patted my back and I took the long dreaded steps toward Axel.

"I told them they were sending the wrong guy!" Demyx laughed and Axel joined him and as I made my way up to them, they stopped. I'm sure if Demyx was as good a friend as Axel made him out to be, he probably knew about what happened.

"Oh, hey there Roxas." Demyx waved with a smile and I gave a weak fake smile back.

"Hey Demyx. Can, can I talk to Axel?" I felt so pathetic for asking.

"Sure," Demyx shrugged, waved to Axel, and walked away. Axel crossed his arms and leaned on one leg and stared at me, waiting for me to talk. I was so nervous, I didn't know what to say, and his stare mixed with the silence only made it worse.

"Well?" He asked, his eyes clearly angry.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to keep myself from losing control here at school.

"Sorry? For what? For forgetting about me? For leaving me with a false hope of love and then, when I finally get the courage to talk to you, you lead me on only to reject me? What exactly are you sorry for Roxas?"

"For everything." I looked down at the ground. "I'm just sorry."

"Just sorry?" Axel asked, not out of anger, but curiosity.

"I don't have any other emotion left in me other than guilt. When my parents divorced randomly and I had to move, I became so bitter that I didn't allow myself to feel anything or to express any emotions. My mom isn't around anymore, my older brother is pretty much invisible, and I made myself immune to feeling so I wouldn't become weak. Cause in the end, not being able to see you anymore was the hardest thing I've ever gone through."

"It was?" Axel unstiffened his body.

"Yeah. I tried to find you to say goodbye, but I couldn't. I cried for so long that, that I promised I'd never cry again, because I was afraid I'd die from crying too much." I laughed at the stupid but true memory.

"Roxas, you're so silly," Axel smiled.

"Hey, I was seven!" I wiped my eyes cause I could feel tears forming.

"I was nine. I thought I was going to see you and love you every day for the rest of my life. But when you stopped coming, I lost hope. I went to Sunset Terrace every damn day for a whole fucking year, waiting till you returned. Then, I too became bitter. But all along I clung to the faint possibility of seeing you again. When I saw you here on the first day, I got so nervous, I couldn't stop staring at you, wondering if you were really you. I was so scared that I'd be wrong, and even though I knew I wasn't, I still was so nervous. It took me a few weeks to work up the courage to talk to you. And, I'm glad I did."

"Me too Axel," I closed my eyes as I hugged him, not giving him a choice but to stand there and take it. I felt him sigh gently as he put his arms around me.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too," I sniffled, feeling the tears escape.

"Shh, it's ok." Axel whispered, rocking us gently in a way that made me want to melt. I wanted to disappear in his hold and live in a world where I could feel and show him how I felt.

"I, I love you, Axel." I listened to the only thing my heart was screaming.

"I love you too Roxas," He pulled back a little to look down at my tear stained face. And he smiled.

"Kiss me," Axel stared into my oceanic eyes as I nodded. He inhaled deep as my eyes shut, then, magic. Those soft supple, lips gently met mine in a timid peck that made my arms encircle around his neck as I stretched on my tip-toes. I could tell he loved my reactions, because I could feel his lips curl into a smile and his palms rushed to my hips, rocking us slowly from side to side. When he pulled away for air, I bit my lip, wishing to feel that warm pressure back where it belongs. I felt like I was ready to die at peace; like everything I could ever ask for was satisfied in that one kiss.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we should probably get to class," Axel frowned.

"When does it start?" I pouted, keeping my arms around his neck as he swayed.

"Um, about ten minutes ago?" Axel smiled cheaply.

"Shit. Ugh, fine," I let my arms fall and started dragging myself to class when Axel caught my wrist and yanked me back into another strong kiss.

"God I cant get enough of those lips," Axel traced his thumb over my bottom lip as I stood there, trembling at his gentle touch. "C'mon," He took my hand and led me to class, where we continued to hold hands till it ended an hour and a half later.

"You're going to have to let go you know?" Axel chuckled when he dropped me off at home later that day, after we went on a movie-dinner date. I was glued to his body on the motorcycle, loving the low hum of it and how it encouraged me to stay.

"But I don't want to." I kept my eyes closed as I felt each breath he took.

"Roxas, if you invite me in, I'm more than happy to go." My eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Come one!" I jumped off and raced inside, throwing myself on the couch and turning on the TV to wait for him to join me. Axel closed the front door quietly and snuggled with me on the couch.

"So where's Sora?" He asked, leaving a trail of delicate kisses up my neck as I squirmed in excitement.

"He's on a date with Riku, so we have time," I said, lying on my back with my fingers lost in his hair as he put a hand up my shirt.

"Good, I'd hate for your innocent brother to watch what I've been dying to do to you," Axel smiled and I blushed, loving every second I had with him, every second I had with my second chance.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if he knows what sex even is," I laughed and Axel chuckled along. He started to leave hickey marks up and down my throat, lavishly licking the bruised and tender skin while I moaned loudly.

"Oh, ngh, mm, oh yea," I inhaled as he bit harder, letting one hand race to my nipple.

"I'd like to see you try!" Axel and I stopped everything we were doing: breathing and blinking even, since the voice we heard did not belong to us. The next thing we knew, Riku ran down the stairs, naked, taking refuge with his hands as Sora ran down in a pair of girls lingerie.

"Riku, it's too small!" Sora pulled on a red laced thong and I could feel my eyes disintegrating right then and there.

"Uh," Riku froze, staring at us as we stared at him, and poor Sora who didn't even notice us but was exposing his backside all along. I put my hands over Axel's eyes as Riku put his hands on my twins ass.

"We're just going to go back upstairs," Riku scooted himself and Sora simultaneously, and when Sora turned to see us, his face turned as red as his thong. As soon as they were sheltered by the stairs, I could hear Sora yelling.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD RIKU I'm going to KILL YOU!" Along with Sora's threats, I could hear Riku's laughter.

Axel coughed awkwardly, then sat up, still straddling me.

"You know, I think we should go to my place," He rubbed his eyes, probably trying to get the image of his best friend naked out of his mind, and no doubt the image of his boyfriends twin in a thong.

Then it hit me.

"Axel?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We're, we're dating, right?" I had to be sure.

"Do you want to?" Axel combed my hair as I sat up, with him in my lap.

"Yeah, I really do." I put my arms around his neck again.

"Good, me too." He kissed me and I smiled.

"For the first time in twelve years, I feel alive again." I smiled, so genuine and real it made me want to explode.

"You're the reason I still am."

"What do you mean?"

"When my parents died, I gave up hope on everything. Everything, except trying to find you. Now that I have, I intend on keeping you." He squeezed me and I giggled.

"So, to your place?" I smiled enticingly.

"Yes! And, what are the odds of you wearing a red thong for me?" Axel grinned.

"None to none," I winked.

"Hm, I bet I can change those odds," He spanked me playfully as we left my house to head to his.

"Hey Axe?"

"Yes Roxas?" He got onto his motorcycle.

"I love you." I got on next, holding onto him for dear life.

"I love you too," He let his motorcycle purr as he leaned his head back against mine. "And it's ok, I'll wear the thong if you really want," He winked at me and the thought of him in a fire-red thong mixed with his motorcycle vibrating gave me an erection I was desperate to solve.

"Maybe, maybe we can both wear one," I suggested, cuddling into his back as he shifted into his first gear.

"Sounds like a date," He sped off and I clung to him with all I had.

That night, after we made love and I texted Sora that I wouldn't be home till the next day (which he was more than ok with, since he and Riku were having their own sleep-over), I had a dream where all the missing pieces were lined up. His and mine. And that far off memory didn't feel a scattered dream anymore.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OMG so technically that's the "end", but there are two bonus chapters and I'm guessing that YOU can guess what they are ;) But in case you cant, lol, the next one will be the Soriku Lemon that describes what happened before, during, and after that whole 'downstairs' scene . It will be from Riku's POV =) After that, it's the akuroku lemon, back to Roxas' POV. THEN AFTER THAT, comes the Zemyx from Demyx's POV. After that, I'll be posting a brand new fanfiction. So stay tuned, I have tons more on the way =)<p>

To 18plusforme: awww, my personal body guard you ;P haha after the Zemyx for this story is my short independent Zemyx, and I did write that with you in mind ^_^

To boxthissideup: haha, yea, I actually do that a lot, but I add random quotes from video games that I feel no one would recognize because it's the only thing that fits into the context of my story . half of Larxene's lines in Butterflies were from COM. It's sad, but I do work hard to incorporate their lines because it brings truth to the real character, only, you'd have to be a SUPER KH fan to catch all of them. YES, I don't want to brag, but I LOVE my Sora in this fic. Makes me want to continue it just so I can write more with him because I really enjoyed having a character like him when my others in other fics have been more angsty and dramatic. AH! YES! I'd love to see pix! I hope I don't creep you out saying this, but I'd totally do fanservice with you lmao. And no, that symbol doesn't come up =( that's why I spell heart, and why (in my old fics) I end each story with the number 3 so I look stupid :P

Hmmm, if I were stranded on a desert island I'd….i should tell you that I'm a military child and am pretty prepared for the small odds this could happen. First I'd find my bearings. Where am I and where am I trying to go? Best destination is the water to escape. Once I make it to the shore, I'd set up camp because I'll probably be tired (and hot since it's a desert). I'd make a fire to scare off predators and I would set up traps to either catch fish or find some sort of food. In order to make that fire, I'd pick pieces of plant that are dead and dried out which is probably easy to find because on a desert island, most things are going to be dried out. Once I make my fire, I'd boil water, because the only safe water to drink is water that has been boiled to rid it of impurities. Next is shelter, made out of plants, tree branches, and large thick leaves (if available). By the time shelter is up, I should have caught something in one of my traps. If not, I'd sharpen a stick with a knife I'm sure I would have on me and would make a spear. Once I have my fish (or any food) I'd cook it and eat up. I'd catch extra and cook it in the event that I am stuck even longer. After food, it's time to find supplies to make a raft. Bamboo works really well, but since it's a desert, I'll have to stick with whatever trees are available. Once I have all my supplies, I'll take them back to my base-camp and start building a raft (KINGDOM HEARTS STATUS HERE!) and I'll name it the Highwind (I'm pretty sure that's the original name Riku suggests lol). I'll stay the night on the island, to rest, and continue to work on my raft and to collect enough food and sustenance to keep me alive for at least 3 days in case I am lost at sea. After that, it's sailing time, where I hope that I am discovered, or at least that a giant heartless comes and destroys my island first (but only if I end up getting a keyblade and I get to see sexy people like Leon and Cloud and eventually Axel) THE END =)


	8. One Sky One Destiny

Sora and I had made it home while his twin, Roxas, was still out with  
>his date, my best friend Axel. I wanted to enjoy the few hours alone<br>that I had with Sora, so I decided to give him a little gift and see  
>how far he'd let me take it.<p>

"What is it?" Sora's faced beamed like a little kid on Christmas day,  
>opening the bag to see a sexy red thong.<p>

"What do you think?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad. His face  
>turned as red as the lingerie.<p>

"It's for girls," He said, holding it up on one finger.

"It's pretty."

"I'm not a girl!" He put his hands on his hips as we sat on his bed.

"I know, but you have such a cute face and I think they'll look great  
>on you." I loved seeing Sora in red.<p>

"You do?" Sora asked, a bit excited.

"Yeah. Try them on." I sat back against the headboard, as he gulped.

"Now?"

I shrugged. "If you want." Secretly, I was begging that he would.

"Kay. No peaking." He said as he went into his bathroom. I waited for  
>a couple minutes before he cracked the door open.<p>

"It's too small." He didn't even show his face.

"Nonsense, you're really thin." I said, since he had such a scrawny body.

"No, I mean, it doesn't, it doesn't hold all of …it."

"It?" I asked, just wanting to hear him say the word.

"You know,"

"What?"

"My…my penis." He said and I tried not to laugh.

"You're so cute, baby." I cracked up, unable to hold back.

"Stop laughing, it isn't funny."

"I'm sorry. Come on, show me." I said, regaining my composure.

"I don't want to," He said shyly.

"Please?" I asked and he pushed the door open. He had nothing else on  
>but that thong and I thought I was going to die or ravish him or both.<p>

His body is like that of someone so much younger than his real age,  
>but I only found it that much more adorable. His chest is completely<br>flat, his stomach so soft and smooth, and his arms and legs are  
>scrawny. But it all fits with his personality; he's like a little kid<br>inside and out. And I love him.

"Simply stunning." I said, not knowing how else to describe how beautiful he is.

"Really?" He asked, blushing.

"Yeah, red really brings out those dazzling eyes."

"You think so?" He smiled sweetly.

"Come here," I opened my arms and he walked towards me. I stood up and  
>held him, staring at his bubbly tan ass, wanting so badly to squeeze<br>all of it.

"Thank you, Riku," Sora said, and I smiled down at him.

"If you really like it, I can get you more in different styles and  
>colors. I think you look incredibly sexy." I kissed the side of his<br>lips, and he smiled.

"Ok."

"Just, just let me look at you." I couldn't take my eyes off him. I  
>picked him up and lied him down on the bed, hovering over him as I<br>admired his young supple body. I licked my lips, eyeing my prey. I  
>crawled on the bed, slowly approaching him as he giggled.<p>

"You look like a lion about to eat me." Sora pushed up on my shirt,  
>and I shed it.<p>

"If you're ok with that, then so am I." I smirked, and he blushed.

"You're really strong." He said, holding onto my arms since he was  
>lying on his back, and I was kneeling on all fours over him. He had a<br>point; while his body is more simple, mine is proof of all the weights  
>and sports I spent hours training with. My arms are pretty thick and<br>my chest is very well defined, with a four pack right beneath it. He  
>squeezed my arms, and I flexed.<p>

"Better to hold you with, my dear."

"Your abs are really firm." He let his fingers trickle down my stomach  
>as I sat up. I unbuckled my belt and watched his reaction.<p>

"Better to be your pillow, my dear." He giggled and I couldn't help  
>but do the same. His smile is very contagious.<p>

"Your nipples are really hard." He pushed one in as I inhaled, already  
>getting turned on.<p>

"All the better to get excited, my dear." I said, sliding out of my  
>jeans to show him exactly what I was talking about.<p>

"Your, your penis is really big." He blushed, as he saw my erection  
>through my boxers.<p>

"All the better to make love to you, my dear." I whispered, getting  
>down low to hover over him again.<p>

I licked my lips again, and he squirmed slightly.

"Just don't bite." He flicked a finger over the tip of my nose, as I  
>tried to bite it.<p>

"Can't help it, you just look so fucking yummy." I removed my boxers  
>and threw them on the floor.<p>

"Bet you can't catch me!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled running to the door, swinging it  
>open, and rushing down the stairs.<p>

"Oh, yes I can!" I could hear Sora's footsteps, as I sped up.

"I'd like to see you try!" I hollered back.

My original plan was to run to the kitchen to get something to drip  
>over him so I could lick him all up, but I stopped when I made it to<br>the living room and spotted something red. And not just any red, Axel  
>red.<p>

I froze, quickly covering my naked self with my hands, blushing as I  
>made eye contact with Axel, who was straddling Roxas on the couch.<br>Roxas stared at me like I was a ghost and Axel didn't blink as I  
>realized that Sora was on his way down too.<p>

"Riku, it's too small!" Sora whined at how the thong probably chocked  
>his dick so he couldn't run.<p>

"Uh," I stood like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to do or  
>what to say to my best friend and my boyfriend's twin staring at ME<br>naked and my boyfriend pretty much the same. I covered Sora's exposed  
>ass with my hands while Roxas put his hands over Axel's eyes.<p>

"We're just going to go back upstairs," I coughed and scooted myself  
>and Sora towards the stairs so that nothing too personal was showing.<br>Sora, confused, turned to see who I was talking to, and when he saw  
>his twin and Axel, his face turned as red as his thong.<p>

We made it to the safety of the stairs, since there are walls on each  
>side of them, and Sora looked at me like he was going to explode.<p>

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD RIKU! I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sora shouted and I  
>couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"I'd like to see you try," I said as I slammed the door behind us.

Sora sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"That was SO embarrassing! I could just DIE!" Sora threw his head  
>back, lying on his bed with his legs hanging off.<p>

"Knowing Axel, they're about to do the same." I said, hoping to cheer him up.

"I cant believe this! Roxas doesn't know that I'm dying to have sex  
>with you." Sora said, then he sat up quickly and put his hand over his<br>mouth, as if he had just revealed a secret.  
>I laughed with a smirk. "I see the feeling is mutual." I put one hand<br>on his shoulder and smashed my lips into his.

We made out and I began to fondle him over his thong, loving the way  
>he twitched and squirmed into my touch.<p>

"You're so hard." I grinned and he pulled on my cock.

"So are you."

"It's your fault for being so irresistibly sexy." I licked my lips and  
>started to make out with his neck. I bite and pulled on his tender<br>flesh and he moaned, covering it with his hands.

"I want to hear your cries baby," I pushed his hands down.

"But Roxas and Axel," He said and I was quiet; I understood his  
>concern. Then, luckily, we heard the loud roar of Axel's motorcycle<br>peeling off, and I'm sure Axel made it extra loud as if to announce  
>that we had the house to ourselves.<p>

"Give me a sec," I opened the door, tip-toed downstairs. "Yep, they're  
>gone." I smiled and Sora nodded.<p>

"Oh, good." Sora exclaimed and sat on the very edge of his bed.

"Now, let's see what we have here." I spread his legs wide and exhaled  
>loudly over his erection.<p>

"Ngh," Sora twitched and I pulled down the thong to his mid thigh. I  
>pumped him a few times before I stuck him whole in my mouth. He moaned<br>and his toes curled and I knew that this was his first blow job he had  
>ever received.<p>

"Like it?" I asked after I sucked on his dick for a little while.

"Yeah," He moaned, his chest racing as he pumped himself.

"You want to suck mine?" I asked; I didn't want to force him to, but,  
>man, would that be amazing.<p>

"Um, ok." Sora said and I could tell he was nervous. I sat on the bed  
>and spread my legs wide. He stared at it for a while, unsure.<p>

"You ok?" I asked.

"It's really big." He said, poking my cock and I laughed.

"Yeah, well you don't have to." I didn't want to pressure him.

"Do I just put it all in?"

"No, don't do that. Start small. Lick it and if you want to put it in,  
>just go as deep as you can." I smiled and he nodded.<p>

He licked my tip and right away a rush of pleasure shot up my body. I  
>moaned loudly as he sucked on my tip, swirling his tongue over my pink<br>head.

"Like that?" He asked and I sighed with joy.

"Just like that, baby. God you're so good." I panted, already hard  
>enough to fuck him.<p>

"Thanks." He smiled sheepishly and I pulled him on my chest.  
>"Let me hold you baby." I said, rubbing my hands all over his back and<br>his ass, squeezing those juicy muscles together as he mewled.

"That's making me hard," He blushed and I laughed.

"You like it when I touch your ass?"

"Yeah," He whined and I found it absolutely adorable.

"Good, 'cause I love touching your ass. My ass. It's mine." I spanked  
>it and he yipped. "Damn, do you have to be so cute?" I asked, and his<br>face turned pink.

"I'm not trying to be."

"You don't have to; you're just a natural." I said, poking my finger  
>by his entrance and loving the way his whole body jolted upward.<p>

"That just made me super hard." Sora panted and I loved how innocent he is.

"You want me to stick it in?" I asked, teasing him by swirling my  
>finger around his hole over and over again.<p>

"Yeah," He nodded as he begged and I pushed it in, laughing at how he  
>gripped my arms with his hands and how he spread his legs wider.<p>

I sat up against the headboard with him in my lap facing me, keeping  
>my knees far apart with his legs outside each one of mine. I fingered<br>him slowly, since it was his first time. When he was ready, I pushed  
>my hard dick inside him.<p>

We made love for a while, kissing and licking and moaning wildly,  
>taking pleasure in each other's bodies. When we finally calmed down, I<br>sighed, holding him as we lay on the bed together.

"When is Roxas coming home?" I knew that since they share a room, I'd  
>have to leave when Roxas came back.<p>

"Shit, I should get my phone and ask!" Sora slowly pulled himself up  
>and out of my arms to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and slowly limped<br>funny to his dresser to get his phone. "He texted me."

"Is he on his way?" I asked, sad, ready but reluctant to have to get dressed.

"Nope. He's staying the night at Axel's!" Sora ran, still funny, back  
>to the bed, jumping on it and plopping himself into my arms.<p>

I grunted as he slammed his body into mine, then smiled as I cradled him.

"Do you think I could stay the night?" I asked, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Of course, you can!" Sora flashed a smile at me, and like always, I  
>smiled back.<p>

"I love you, Sky," I said, using a nickname I heard Roxas call him,  
>hoping he wouldn't be mad about it.<p>

"Hehe, I love you too Riku." Sora snuggled into my chest.

"You're my Sky. The only Sky I ever need. The only fate I could want."  
>I stared deep into his blue eyes and watched them grin.<p>

"Your one sky and destiny?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. One Sky, one destiny."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So theres my SoRiku lemon YAY ^_^ Also….i decided to add a BONUS BONUS chapter! So prepare, for another lemon ;)<p>

I want to thank Drunkoncookies, my WONDERFUL BETA, for editing this ^_^ Also, she has beta'd LMBYPopsicle, and some other chapters from other stories. So thank you SO much drunkoncookies, for beta'ing this for me and for being such a great fan! HEART

To 18plusforme: hahaha, I didn't think about Cloud and Leon catching them….but when you read the bonus bonus chapter…you'll see ;) thanks for the idea, by the way lol. Thanks for liking the ending, I really enjoyed writing that story ^_^ HAHAHAHAHA! Well, usually I only think of the characters involved in the lemon when I'm writing the lemon, but the OTHER zemyx, (to be posted after the zemyx coming up) has a lemon. So…..yeah….lol.

I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and favoriting me and/or this story, and for those who are following me as an author. It means so much, and you all really are my inspiration to keep writing as much KH yaoi as my fingers can type! Sadly, I have some kinda bad news, but I guess it has good news too. So, I have a serious health issue that is stress related (most likely an ulcer), and its getting pretty bad. I'm not writing nearly as much as I used to and I've been under a lot of stress from school (and I just had a big fight with my ex -_-) so I might take a break from writing. NOTE: I WILL STILL BE POSTING ONCE A DAY because I have a SHIT-TONE of pre-written fanfiction. But for the sequel of Butterflies and for the extension on Felt So Right, it might take a bit longer for me to start posting those. Again, I'm really sorry, but my dr.s are telling me that I need to take it easy and my social life is having its struggles between roommates, ex's, and 'fake' friends. So I'm sorry to punish you all with shitty drama that is stressing the fuck out of me, I really do feel bad for taking longer to get shit done. But again, I still have so much fanfiction that is already written, so I will still be posting a bunch, so don't think that I'm disappearing or going anywhere; I just might take longer to get those sequels up because I haven't been able to focus enough to write much. Sorry!

Thanks for reading though, I really appreciate the support

Heart, Sarabellum


	9. Is Any Of This For Real?

Leon's POV:

After a long day of work, Cloud came over to my house to relax.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I joked, although I did miss him in the twelve hours I didn't get to see him.

"I'm tired." He plopped on my couch and I sat beside him, putting an arm around him.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Not really. I wanted to spend time, with you; but I think the boys are lonely."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're just trying to adapt to college life."

"Maybe I should go back, to make sure they're ok."

"I think they'll appreciate having you around. I know I always do." I kissed his forehead.

"You should come too. They like it when you're around."

"Probably because they like it when anyone's around so they aren't alone." I laughed and Cloud shrugged.

"I want you to come."

"Can I come inside you?" I bit his ear and he inhaled through gritted teeth.

"I meant to my house, dumbass." He pushed on my chest; he hated it when I would tease him like that.

"Fine, I'll go to your house; but if we get the chance, can I still come inside you?" I stood up and he did too, blushing slightly.

"M." He nodded; truly a man of few words.

"Good; now let's go."

Cloud straddled his precious motorcycle, Fenrir, and I got on behind him, holding onto his tiny waist with my thick arms.

He started Fenrir, making the vibrations send up tingles to every part of my body. As I pushed my growing self into his back, he perked his head towards me. He must have felt it, cause he cleared his throat and pushed his hips back into me, making me lower one of my hands over his crotch, feeling what I was also experiencing. He gasped as I squeezed and when he sped off, I held onto his erection for dear life, excited to get back to his place, silently hoping that no one else would be home.

"Hmm, looks like I get my wish." I smirked when he opened the front door.

"What?"

"I was secretly hoping that no one would be here, so I can fix that." I pointed to his groin, which he covered with his hands. "Don't hide it from me." I put my hands over his, kissing his soft, warm, timid lips with my strong dominative ones.

"Want to take this upstairs?" he asked without looking directly at me; we've made love many times, but he still gets really shy over it.

"Sure babe." I put my hands on his hips and followed him up the stairs and into his room, which was next to the boy's room.

"So, how should we start?" Cloud was always so nervous when it comes to getting started. He made it seem more like a chore, but I think it's just because he's always been so timid. His childhood wasn't easy, and even though he can be very controlling and authoritative, he has his soft moments.

"Like this." I said, pulling his chest into mine and diving my hand into his pants, loving the way he twitched and grew hard instantly. "Damn, looks like somebody is happy down there." I smiled and he blushed as I one again crashed my lips into his, enjoying his shallow breathes as a sign that he was liking this.

As I squeezed my hand that was in his pants, I rubbed one of my legs between his two, backing him up into a wall. He started to moan lightly, but as we were right up against the wall, we heard fait squeaking.

"What's that?" I asked quietly, trying to figure out what that noise was.

"Sounds like," Cloud turned around, his nose touching the wall that separated his room from the twin's room.

"Ah, Riku!"

Cloud and I froze.

"That, that was Sora, wasn't it?" I asked in a hushed whisper as Cloud's pale face turned deadly white.

"Oh. My. God." He face palmed and I caught him as he was about to fall on the floor.

"Hey, Cloud!" I tried not to be loud, but the sound of the squeaking bed became more violent from the other side of the wall.

"Riku's fucking Sora." Cloud shuddered and I had to admit, it was weird to think about, and I'm not even Sora's brother.

"Well, we were about to fuck too, so." I tried to stick up for the little peppy guy getting his ass fucked.

"Can we go back to your place? Now." Cloud stood up and I followed him as we tip-toed down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.

Fenrir might have had a lot of vibrations, but it was very quiet and stealthy, so I'm sure Riku and Sora never even knew we were there.

Once we made it back to my place, Cloud slumped on my couch, face in hands.

"I cant believe it." He said and I sat by him.

"He's nineteen, in college, has a love interest. It happens."

"He's my baby brother Leon."

"And you're his big brother, that doesn't stop you."

"I just, I feel like he's too young, too innocent." Cloud looked away and I shrugged.

"Maybe he grew up when you weren't looking."

Cloud turned to face me and perhaps the weight of my words broke through to him.

"I've been a bad leader." He looked away again and I shook my head.

"Hey, you have to raise two people and yourself; it's not easy."

"Where have I been, thinking that he'd always stay little, like the five year old I'll always remember him to be?" Cloud shook his head and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's natural for you to be a little concerned about him, but don't put limits on him. I mean, we weren't much different, were we?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Still; it's really awkward to just walk in on your little brother having sex."

"Well at least we only heard it." I added and Cloud ignored me.

"Maybe I'm thinking about it too much?"

"You are. Cloud, he's in love, and he also happens to be a really great kid. Let him live." I brushed Clouds bangs out of his face as he nodded.

"I'm sorry. Can we start now?" He asked and I smiled, not even bothering to respond, because taking off my shirt and helping him with his was an obvious answer.

"Lets go in my room." I whispered in his ear after I bite it and he whimpered as he followed. I pushed him against my bed, pulled his pants down his narrow waist, and helped myself by just plunging my fingers in his tiny hole.

"AH!" He screamed and I spread his legs so I could get a better view.

"How long has it been since we made love?" I asked, putting my other hand over his chest.

"A week," He said, his body trembling as he responded to my fingers presence inside him.

"A week, and you're already this horny? Your ass looks like its begging for another finger." I said, pushing another finger inside as he quivered.

"Hah, hoh, ngh." Cloud turned his head to watch me as I added a third finger, pushing and stretching that tight round muscle.

"You're so hard, look." I took my hand off his chest to stroke his dick.

"Please, fuck me." He begged and I smiled. I loved it when he got straight to the point.

"Desperate, aren't we?" I said, ramming my cock up inside me as he shivered, whimpering loudly, not holding back those pleasurable cries.

"Leon!" He panted as I thrusted into him. I leaned him on my bed, bending over as I stood behind him, giving him a nice hard dry fuck.

"Cry my name." I ordered, spanking him roughly, taking pleasure in the way his entire body shook when my hand made contact with his pale ass.

"Leon!" he screamed, coming onto my bed right as I came into him.

He fell, face first, into my bedding; chest first into his fresh cum, and I fell on top of his sweaty body. His entire body is pale, but more than anything, it was warm, even with the sweat that mixed beneath the two of us as he breathed deeply to manage my heavy weight on his body.

"That; that was good." I kissed the back of his neck and he continued to pant to catch his breath.

"I love you." He said, eyes closed, somewhat teary.

"Are you ok?" I got up off him and sat by his side.

"It, it hurt a bit. I think I needed to be stretched first." He sat up careful.

"Cloud, I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe I was so careless.

"It's ok. I still enjoyed it." He smiled weakly, but I could only frown.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you so much." I held his hand and he nodded.

"I know."

I sighed. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't exactly happy either.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Stay the night; I'm sure Riku will want more time with Sora anyway."

"Ok." Cloud stood up and we showered silently before getting in bed.

"I wonder where Roxas is at." I said, just to break the silence.

"I feel like I should warn him not to go home, but I don't want to scare him." Cloud sat up against my chest.

"Does he have a boyfriend?" I put an arm securely around his shoulder.

Cloud shrugged. "If Sora does, it's likely he does too. But he's not the lovey-dovey type."

"He could be like you." I smirked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a side to you that not many get to see. And I really am proud that I am one of those people who gets to see this rare special side of yours."

Cloud looked up at me. "I think you're the only one to see that side of me. Still, Roxas has been taking things really hard lately."

"Maybe he just needs to know that you're here for him."

Cloud thought for a bit before he nodded. He leaned over to my nightstand to grab his phone.

"What are you telling him?" I asked as I rubbed his arm, which was cold and bare.

"I'm telling him that Sora and Riku want privacy and to find another place to stay for the night. Also, that if he's bored and lonely, I'll go pick him up and take him somewhere."

"You can bring him back here. I'll sleep on the couch and you two can have the bed."

"Thanks Leon." Cloud kissed me as he sent the text and I smiled, kissing him passionately until his phone buzzed with a ding.

"What'd he say?"

"WOW!" Cloud put his face in his hands.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"He's staying the night at his boyfriends house. And apparently he found out about Sora and Riku a couple hours ago." Cloud shook his head with a faint smile as I chuckled.

"Guess you three are a lot more alike than I thought." I teased his hair with his hand.

"Is any of this for real, or not?" Cloud asked himself in disbelief.

"Try to think on the bright side." I shrugged.

"Well, at least we can have the whole night to ourselves." He smiled up at me and I grinned down at him.

"I cant wait to get started." I pushed him against the headboard, ready for round two.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I'd like to thank 18plusforme for giving me the idea to write a cleon lemon in this story ^_^ Also wanted to say that the Zemyx that belongs with this story will be posted as its own story, since it isn't dependent on this story to be understood. That story will be called A Scattered Dream (notice a pattern here? LOL)<p>

To boxthissideup: I AM SO SORRY! I totally forgot to respond back to your comment on chapter 7! So I'm doing that now! Yeah, id LOVE to see Sora in a thong, or in nothing ;P (and you are welcome for that image lol). Haha, I always quote Axel's and Demyx's lines and my sister gets annoyed, but at least I'm the one who got them memorized ;) haha, I'm so smooth lol. YES! I HAS TO GO TO CANADA AND COSPLAY WITH YOU AND DO FANSERVICE! Or you could come to America, either way is cool with me ^_^ hahaha, if I had Riku on the island with me, I don't think I'd have a need to leave lol

To moonstar100: Aww, yay! I got applauded! I LOVE Sora as a cute, innocent character, but that doesn't mean he has to be stupid either. I just want him to be the adorable cutie pie I always think of him to be.

To 18plusforme: hahaha, yes congrats on that big accomplishment! Love you too (heart)

To the anon: OMG Soriku is always adorable, but I really appreciate your enthusiasm for my lemon! I recommend reading my oneshot Soriku, Good Tingles. I personally think it's the best cutsie lemon I have ever written, so if you are looking for a Soriku lemon, I'd recommend Good Tingles ^_^ Thanks again!

Thank you to everyone reading! There is ONE more bonus chapter left, and then I will begin to post A Scattered Dream (Demyx's point of view of his relationship with Zexion).

Heart, Sarabellum


	10. Yours and Mine

Axel unlocked his apartment door and let me in first. He had black leather couches, a big flat screen TV, and his carpet was spotless. For some reason, I expected it to be a mess, cause I knew that I fi dint have Cloud, our house would be a disaster.

"You live here alone?" I asked and Axel nodded.

"Demyx comes over a lot of the time though, whenever his boyfriend stands him up, which is also a lot of the time." Axel rolled his eyes and I thought it best not to ask about what he meant.

"It's really clean." I said, unable to hide how impressed I was.

Axel chuckled, "You expected me to be a pig?"

"No!" I got defensive till he put his arms around me.

"Relax babe, I'm just giving you a hard time." Axel lowered his hands to my waist and I put mine on his shoulder-blades. "Now about that red thong," Axel grinned down at me and I blushed.

"You said you were going to wear it." I reminded him.

"Ah yes, but you said you'd wear one too." Axel smirked.

"Where are you even going to find one in such short notice?" I asked and he winked at me as he walked into his bedroom, leaving me alone in his living room. When he returned, he extended a bag labeled from a female lingerie store.

"When did you?" I asked as I took the bag.

"I bought them soon after we started talking. I knew we'd end up together again." Axel smiled and I smiled like a fool in love.

"I'm so glad we got our second chance." I said, still holding the unopened bag.

"Me too Roxy. Now go on, open it." Axel pointed to the bag and I pulled out a fire red silk thong and a deep blue laced nightie. I first drew my attention to the thong.

"That ones mine." Axel grinned, snatching the silk cloth out of my hand. I gulped, holding up the laced blue outfit. It had super thin straps, a see through material where my nipples were supposed to go, and there was a built in thong in the dress. I put it up to my body; there's no way it would cover my whole ass.

"Want to try them on?" Axel asked and I blushed a dark red.

"Um," I hesitated.

"It's fine Roxy. You'll look amazing in it. And, you won't be alone." Axel said, swinging his thong on his index finger.

I nodded.

"Alright, you can change in my room if you want. Wait for me on my bed." He kissed the tip of my nose as I held back a giggle.

He had a very large bed, especially considering that he sleeps alone. He had another flat screen on the wall, facing the bed and a nightstand by the left side of the bed, closest to the door. I took off my shirt and pulled down my pants, folding them neatly in a corner on the floor. I hesitated before I took off my boxers, but when I got them off, I didn't realize how happy I'd be to have that mini-dress on, just so I wasn't naked. It felt so weird, since it was my first time wearing thong, not to mention my first time in a dress. As I predicted, the dress only covered the top half of my ass and I tried to pull it down, but it kept popping back up. I climbed onto his bed and sat up, wondering how long it took Axel just to put on half a piece of underwear.

"You ready?" I heard the door open and saw perhaps the most gorgeous sight ever. Axel's long, thin, lithe body had more muscles than clothes gave him credit for. His pale sculpted arms and chest stole my eyes before they wandered down to that tiny red thong. I could feel my own eyes widening as I gazed on that huge package stuffed into stretching silk.

"You like?" Axel asked with a twinkle in his smile and I could only nod. "Good, cause I'm loving what I'm seeing." Axel walked over to me, leaned over his bed, cupped my face, and stole my lips with his. I got so into the kiss, I didn't even realize that he was sitting on the bed in front of me. When we broke the kiss, I blushed nervously.

"You ok?" He asked and I nodded shyly. "Let me guess, this is the farthest you've ever gone, right?" Axel asked calmly and again I nodded in shame.

"Don't laugh." I said, since I could him chuckling as he rested his forehead against mine.

"It's my first time too."

"What?" I sat back, confused. He's totally hot and really friendly and he just seems like the guy who could get anyone he wants whenever he wants.

"I've been saving myself for you."

"Saving yourself?" I couldn't believe that he loved me that much.

"Yeah. I wanted you to be the first and only one to see me like this, because I sure as hell better be the only one to see you like this." He put his index finger to my chest and I blushed with the biggest smile ever.

"Of course."

"Good, you're mine Roxy, and I'll do anything and everything to keep it that way." He scooted over to me and I dropped my head on his shoulder.

"Me too Axe."

"I should warn you though, I get jealous really easily. But it's only because you're mine and only mine." Axel put an arm around me and I smiled big. I loved knowing how I went from being all alone and nonexistent in the social world, to having someone to belong to. And even more importantly, to have that someone love the fact that I belong to him.

"Well I get jealous too, so it's ok." I put my arms around his naked stomach, resisting the strong urge to ravish his skin with my virgin fingers. I think he guessed my eagerness, because he laughed before he spoke.

"Go ahead."

"Hm?" I didn't know exactly what he meant.

"It's yours. Touch all you want." Axel leaned back, supporting himself with his hands behind him and I turned red as I touched what he said was mine. I gave my fingers the liberty of exploring his chest first, feeling every bit of skin that trembled lightly under my touch. I squeezed a nipple, loving how he flinched before he slowly rolled his head back.

"Now you're just teasing me." He exhaled loudly as I let my fingertips trickled down his tummy. "Wait! Before we go any further, can I just hold you for a little bit?" Axel asked timidly and I nodded at the wonderful idea. I could never resist his embrace. He put his arms under mine and pulled me into his arms as he lied down. We were both on our sides, facing each other, breathing slowly with closed eyes as I took in every second of his hold.

"I've missed you so much Roxy." Axel inhaled big, moving my body slightly along with his breathing.

"I missed you too; but we're together now, and nothing's going to change that."

After a thirty minute nap, we were wide awake and Axel put his arm around my hip as we sat side by side. We sat silently, and after I began to run through the thoughts of our actions to be, I couldn't hide my nerves.

"You know, it's only as awkward as you make it feel." Axel ran his thumb over my quivering thigh and I nodded.

"So…how do we start?"

Axel smiled. "Wherever you want." He pushed lightly on my chest and lied me down before he pressed his body down on mine. Axel kissed my lips repeatedly before he lavished my neck with his tongue. I inhaled big as his talented tongue made it to my chest and his fingertips grazed my shoulders to remove my straps. Then he sat up, straddling me as he pulled down the top of the nightie. I shivered as he tickled me with his fingers, circling them around my chest as he watched me reaction. Then he gripped my upper thighs tightly, putting his lips to my navel, licking and blowing as I moaned and squirmed in delight. He pulled the nighty further down my body, exposing all of me as he eyed my erection.

"Damn. Already?" He laughed and I blushed.

"I cant help it." I murmured and he slid his body over mine, resting on me, causing my breaths to deepen as his weight confined me.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Axel kissed my lips and when we started to make out, he rubbed his cock against mine, spreading his legs before continuing roughly. He locked his fingers in my hair as he pounded his dick into mine, and I closed my eyes as I thrusted my hips up to meet his. I put my hands on his hips and pulled down his thong, desiring to feel his hard warm flesh against mine, and when I got my wish, I moaned loudly.

"Yeah; fuck." He moaned as he spread my legs, grabbed his dick, and massaged it against my inner thigh. Then he sat up, pumping himself with one hand as he grabbed lube from under his pillow with the other.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded.

He squirted the liquid on his hand, rubbed it all over his erection, and then situated himself between my legs. He grabbed my ankles and wrapped them behind his back, my knees bent out to the sides as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Relax babe. Don't tense." He massaged my thighs soothingly as I smiled, then he gave me a sincere grin as he pressed his tip against my entrance.

I grimaced as he slowly pushed inside me, filling my hole with his thickness, making me feel every bit of his cock as he slipped his wet erection further inside.

"Its in." he said, holding my hips as I put my hands on his waist.

"It feels weird."

"Well you're not a virgin anymore; and don't worry, I'll make you come soon." Axel slowly pulled out, then rocked his hips back in, repeating the process as I got used to it and begged for more. As he squished his lube coated dick in and out of me, he grabbed my arms and pulled me to sit up and into his hold. He squeezed me as he lifted me up off him, then guiding me back down on him. After a few thrusts in this position, I clawed his back and let out some whimpers before I came onto our chest, mixing my come with our already mixed sweat. With my cum dripping down his chest, he came into me, filling me up as I fell on my back, panting hopelessly.

"That was awesome babe. I can fuck you all damn day." Axel fell on top of me, causing me to grunt as his head landed on my chest.

"You're so sexy, I could probably last all damn day." I panted and he chuckled.

"You're so cute." He let his fingers glide over my racing stomach as I put my arms around him.

"I love you Axe."

"I love you too Roxy." We stayed on his bed silently for a while before he sighed. "When should I take you back?"

When I heard his question, I sighed too. I didn't want to leave; didn't want to think about leaving his side and having to be apart from him.

"Do I have to?" I whined and he laughed.

"Of course not. Now that I think about it, I bet Sora would appreciate it if you stayed the night." Axel sat up.

"Exactly." I stated, grabbing my phone off his dresser to text Sora our brilliant idea.

"Woops." I laughed when I read a text from Cloud after I told Sora that I'd be gone for the night.

"What?"

"Seems like Cloud ran into Sora and Riku too." I giggled and Axel shivered.

"Poor Sora and Riku. Guess that's a love-making session to remember for ya." Axel shrugged and I nodded.

"He….he said that he's here for me."

"What? Who?"

"Cloud. He said, 'hey, Sora and Riku want some alone time at home so try to go somewhere else. If you don't have anywhere else to go or just want someone to be with, let me know, I'll pick you up. I'm here for you.' See?" I read the text aloud and showed Axel in my own personal disbelief.

"I'm glad you have his support."

"That is really nice of him; but, he should know that I already knew about Sora; and as for being lonely, I think I'm covered." I smiled up at Axel, who smiled as I sent my responding text to Cloud, telling him that I too was busy for the night with my very own boyfriend; and that I had known about Sora and Riku for a couple hours.

"Now that that's' settled, where we were?" Axel asked when I set my phone back down on his nightstand.

"I think you were about to hold me." I guessed, telling him what I was dying for.

Axel placed me on my side and did the same with his own body, smashing our chests and everything else together.

"It's like all our memories are being aligned again." He pushed my hair out of my face as we stared deep into each other's eyes.

"It used to feel like a far off memory."

Axel held me tightly. "Yeah, but now, it's like all the pieces are lined up; yours, and mine."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: AH! So technically that's the end of this story, and I will start posting the Zemyx part shortly. Before I do that, I am going to post a short 4 chapter Zemyx story (completely unrelated to this one) only because I still need to finish the Zemyx that serves as this 'sequel'. So yeah, look out for Love to Hate, starting tomorrow, a new Zemyx that is a bit more unrealistic and kind of far-fetched, but still has its cute and lemony moments. Zexion is a door-to-door salesman who visits Demyx's door and wakes up the next day to find out that his life is about to change dramatically.<p>

Just wanted to thank all of my readers and especially my reviewers, you really do mean so super much ^_^

To 18plusforme: Of course you deserve credit! I get so busy and side-tracked, I often don't realize things unless people point it out lol. YAY! I cant wait to read it! I've been working on about 8 fanfictions now, and I just got inspiration to start a whole brand new one -_-. I swear I have TOO MUCH inspiration/ideas lol. Glad you liked the cleon, cause that's what this new one that I am going to start soon is going to be. Except, its going to have Cloud X Zack Fair first ;) oh yeah lol.

To boxthissideup: Hahaha, yeah, I would hate to have been Cloud, but I thought it would make a good scene, poor guy lol. I would also pay to see Cloud, especially to see Cloud X Leon lmao :D No, I feel absolutely awful that I totally forgot to comment on your review, again, I am super sorry! I use so many quotes, but most are from characters that not many people would know the quotes to, so I feel like they go unnoticed, but its still fun because at least I know, and I love reading stories with quotes from the game. I go to the international comic-con in San Diego California every year, and if you volunteer, you get in for free, so I am thinking of doing that ^_^. Also, I am going to try to go to Vancouver in a year, so if you're near there, who knows =)

Thank you everyone for reading, please check out my other stuff! Kingdom Hearts Love to you all!

Love, Sarabellum


End file.
